Le Cerf couronné
by Tendevils
Summary: (PARTIE II) Stannis a remporté une bataille décisive à Port Réal, il siège désormais sur le Trône de Fer mais doit ré organiser le Royaume. Il doit faire face aux complications qu'impliquent son nouveau titre, d'autant plus qu'un fantôme du passé vient le hanter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me lance dans la suite de ma précédente fiction sur Stannis: "L'hiver d'un Roi".**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que la première ! :)**

* * *

Il ajusta la couronne sur sa tête devant le regard honoré de sa Main. Stannis était debout, devant le trône de fer, posant fièrement devant ses hommes. Le véritable roi de Westeros avait reprit son titre et ses droits, ayant remporté vaillamment la bataille par le fer et le sang. Il profita de ces instants et observa longuement la grande salle. Ses généraux, agenouillés devant son trône, lui offrant le mérite qui lui revenait, ne bougeaient pas et attendaient patiemment les ordres. Seul Davos, posté sur le côté semblait troublé par les évènements. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de cette scène, mais la visionner réellement le fit douter tant l'imaginaire devenait réalité. D'un signe de tête, le roi ordonna à ses hommes de quitter la salle, ce qu'il firent sur la champ sans hésitation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers pour trouver sa chambre, suivi de sa fidèle Main:

« Regardez cela, ser Davos, qui aurait cru que moi, Stannis Baratheon, puisse un jour coucher dans les draps royaux et poisseux de la reine Cersei Lannister ! Personne.. Le Royaume entier doutait de ma victoire et de mon accession au trône, et pourtant je l'ai fais ! »

« Votre victoire est honorable mon roi et me rempli de fierté, jamais je n'ai douté de vos compétences à diriger Westeros.. »

« Et pourtant vous avez douté une fois.. mais voyez chevalier, avec de la patience et de la témérité, on finit par arriver à ses fins ! » Stannis se servit une coupe de vin, puis en proposa une à Davos, buvez Chevalier Oignon, buvez au nom du nouveau roi ! »

L'homme esquissa un sourire et accepta l'offre, sous le regard prétentieux de son seigneur. Cependant, ce qui inquiétait Davos et qui n'avait pas l'air de soucier Stannis était le fait qu'il y avait des prisonniers. En effet, le roi avait tenu à laisser vivants la reine régente, son fils, issu de l'inceste, Tommen ainsi que beaucoup d'autre membres de la cour. Le sort que l'homme leur réservait préoccupait la Main et il se voyait dans l'obligation d'en parler à son roi, afin de le guider dans sa décision. Davos voulant être sûr que son accession au trône soit acceptée par le Royaume entier sans exception ne devait pas faire d'erreur concernant le sort des anciens occupants du trône:

« Mon roi, pardonnez moi de vous déranger dans ce moment d'euphorie et de plénitude intense mais j'aimerais vous parler des captifs, qu'allez vous faire d'eux ? Ne devriez vous pas revoir votre jugement avant de prononcer votre sentence ? Le peuple n'apprécierait sûrement pas une décision trop brutale.. »

« Le peuple ?! .. Le peuple ?! Répéta Stannis innocemment, que dira le peuple lorsque je rendrai la justice que ces traîtres méritent ! »

« Non, mon roi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, seulement, parmi les prisonniers se trouvent des âmes innocentes.. comme la princesse Margaery, épouse du prince Tommen, ainsi que sa personne elle-même.. ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a jamais demandé à monter sur le trône.. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir roi aussi et pourtant, les circonstances me l'ont obligé.. ce bâtard n'est même pas légitime et a osé souiller mon trône ! »

« Il n'a pas choisi sa famille, vous devriez plutôt réserver cette haine pour la reine Cersei et son frère Jaime Lannister.. »

Stannis plongea son regard haineux dans celui de Davos et posa sa coupe vide sur la table. Il ricana avant de se précipiter sur sa Main. La hargne qui venait de le submerger en entendant le nom des Lannister le fit bouillir intérieurement et jamais il ne souhaitait les entendre à nouveau. Ces noms qui avaient déshonoré leur famille et débuté cette guerre des Cinq Rois:

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle et son frère, le Régicide soient en vie une minute de plus. S'ils n'avaient pas été si fourbes et lâches, mon Royaume n'aurait pas autant saigné. Savez vous ser Davos, pourquoi cette guerre à commencé ? Cette si longue guerre qui m'a tant coûté ? Parce que le fils d'Eddard Stark a eu la malchance de surprendre les jumeaux durant leurs ébats incestueux, ce qui a remit en cause la légitimité des enfants de la reine. C'est une honte et Ned Stark a payé pour sa curiosité trop honnête et franche ! Jamais il ne se produira de telles choses sous mon règne, je veux que la véritable justice soit rétablie et que l'on se fit aux coutumes et traditions. Je ne tolérerai pas un écart de conduite pour la simple et bonne raison que cela se faisait sous les Lannister, soit disant Baratheon. Plus de sang, plus de luxure, plus de mesquinerie. Croyez vous cela possible chevalier ? »

« Mon roi, pour être honnête, votre Royaume a beaucoup souffert et il lui faudra un long rétablissement avant de pouvoir mettre en œuvre vos demandes, mais j'ose espérer qu'avec le temps, vous ne trouverez plus aucunes oppositions.. et concernant vos autres promesses, comptez vous les tenir ? »

« Je vais envoyer des hommes à la Garde de Nuit, tueurs, voleurs, violeurs, traîtres, tous, iront rejoindre les Corbeaux. Je leur en ai fais la promesse et je m'y tiens. Cela leur permettra de voir l'Hiver venir et ces maudits Marcheurs Blancs, si dangereux soient-ils, avant d'y envoyer une de mes armées, mais pas pour l'instant. Je dois reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, forger une dynastie forte et honorable afin d'aider Westeros à avancer, maintenant laissez moi seul »

Stannis médita un long moment, assit dans un large fauteuil en cuir, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait mettre en place, désormais roi. Il voulait effacer toute traces des Lannister, tout ce qui avait été salit par leurs mains devait être effacé et pour cela, il prit la décision de punir la famille aux Lions en les bannissant de leurs terres. Les proches et descendants directs de Tywin Lannister ne seraient plus seigneurs de Castral Rock puisque désormais, ser Davos en serait le titulaire. En guise de récompense, le roi avait voulu prouver un peu plus la valeur grandissante de l'homme en lui offrant des terres de sang noble, lui qui avait grandit dans le quartier pauvre du Culpucier. Son esprit vagabonda ensuite jusqu'à sa jeune épouse, Sansa, qui était restée à Winterfell avec son nouveau né, Steffon. La capitale lui rappelant d'atroces souvenirs, Stannis avait accepté de la laisser y séjourner quand elle en ressentait le besoin. L'absence de sa femme le rassurait intérieurement et il se retrouvait seul face à ses devoirs militaires et non maritaux. Cependant, ses idées furent rapidement obscurcies par ses nouvelles tâches en tant que roi, il lui fallait un nouveau Conseil. Le nom de Davos lui vint en premier, puis celui de Baelish, en qui il ne faisait nullement confiance, cependant, il n'y avait pas meilleur grand argentier qui puisse exister. Alors, ce fut au tour de Doran Martell, de venir inquiéter un peu plus les songes de Stannis, préférant trouver un Stark à son Conseil, mais les tristes circonstances de la Bataille des Cinq Rois les avaient tous décimés. Sa Main serait maître des navires, Petyr Baelish, grand argentier Doran Martell, maître des lois, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un maître des murmures. Le Cerf avait déjà discuté de cela avec Davos, qui lui avait conseillé lady Margaery Tyrell. En tant qu'ancienne épouse du roi, elle connaissait bien la cour et ses moindres secrets. Trouver en face de lui, la femme qui avait partagé le lit du prince Tommen le répugnait, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Stannis fermerait les yeux pour cette fois, mais au moindre écart, la jeune femme serait renvoyée chez elle à Hautjardin et immédiatement remplacée.


	2. Chapter 2

Il attendait péniblement dans la grande salle du Septuaire de Baelor, marchant de long en large avant la venue du Grand Septon. Le roi avait tenu à s'entretenir avec l'homme afin de retrouver la Foi des Sept. Depuis son mariage avec lady Sansa, il s'était converti aux Anciens Dieux, mais étant désormais roi, il se devait de retrouver la religion majoritaire de Westeros. Pourtant, Stannis avait apprécié cette aventure en terrain inconnu, notamment les coutumes et traditions du Nord. La loyauté et fidélité des Nordiens, ce qui manquaient cruellement aux hommes du Sud. Les prières ainsi que les cérémonies. Dans le Nord, tout était fondé sur l'honneur et la bravoure et c'est cela qui importait le plus à Stannis. Malheureusement, il se devait de retrouver les Sept pour le bien de son Royaume et entendit résonner dans le couloir les pas du Grand Moineau, désormais Grand Septon, approcher. Le roi se retourna pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et à la mine triste. Il le dévisagea un instant, attendant qu'il le salue, ce qu'il ne fit pas et eut pour ultime conséquence d'agacer le seigneur au plus haut point:

« Je n'ai pas à m'agenouiller devant un roi qui a préféré ignorer les Nouveaux Dieux pour les Anciens, cependant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, seigneur Stannis, que me vaut votre visite royal ? »

Devant tant de méprise, il eut soudainement envie de le faire emprisonner afin qu'il sache qui est le véritable souverain dans cette capitale, mais une voix en lui l'interdisait d'agir. Stannis recula d'un pas et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, alors que le Grand Septon l'observait de haut en bas, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était attiré les foudres du roi. Cependant ce que Stannis ignorait, c'était que l'homme en face de lui avait depuis peu beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que ce qu'il pensait. En effet, ayant réussi à faire enfermer la reine régente sur preuve de son adultère incestueux ainsi que d'autres nobles de la cour pour trahison envers les Sept, comme Margaery Tyrell. Faire emprisonner de force les deux femmes les plus puissantes de Westeros avait été une chose facile pour un homme d'une simple notoriété, qui avait réussi à monter en grade face aux évènements qui frappaient la capitale. Le Grand Moineau avait ouvert les yeux de Port Réal en rétablissant la vérité qui restait voilée depuis trop longtemps et grâce à cela, l'homme se pouvait de tenir tête à Stannis, qui restait toujours silencieux:

« Vous avez peut être pris le trône d'un enfant illégitime, et je vous en remercie, car certes vous avez plus de mérite que ces Lannister, cependant je me permet de vous rappeler Stannis Baratheon, que votre titre en tant que roi est discutable, d'autant plus quand on sait que vous avez pratiqué la magie noir et êtes coupable de fratricide et d'infanticide.. alors je réitère ma question, que me vaut votre visite ? »

Stannis serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta violemment, comment pouvait-on se jouer ainsi du roi, lui manquer autant de respect méritait punition, mais pas pour l'instant car il avait besoin de lui et de ses conseils. Il ravala son honneur et essaya de décontracter sa mâchoire qui peinait à s'ouvrir afin de lui répondre, de sa voix la plus glaciale et hautaine:

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un Grand Moineau puisse se permettre une si grande insolence, mais je ne suis roi que depuis quelques jours et je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Trop de sang à coulé durant cette guerre et je pense que vous seriez d'accord avec moi si je vous disais qu'il faut mettre un terme à toute cette barbarie et vice, qui sévi dans les Sept Couronnes.. je suis venu en tant que négociateur et souhaiterais retrouver la Foi, seriez vous en mesure de m'accorder ce privilège ? Aussi ai-je des questions concernant la reine Cersei Lannister et ses pêchés »

« Vous voulez retrouver la Foi des Sept alors que vous l'avez lâchement abandonné pour une religion étrangère ainsi que pour celle des Nordiens, dans l'unique but de vous marier avec leur semblable et de vous faire accepter.. vous jouez à un jeu dangereux mon roi, qui semble si simple à vos yeux, mais si intolérable pour un homme tel que moi, cependant, comme vous n'êtes roi que depuis quelques jours et que vous fermez les yeux suite à mon insolence et juste répartie, je pense pouvoir vous aider dans votre requête. En ce qui concerne la reine, que souhaitez vous savoir d'elle exactement et en quoi cela pourrait vous être utile ? »

« A ce que je sais, elle a été jugée dernièrement et a subit une marche d'expiation d'ici même jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, montrant à la population, l'ingrate femme qu'elle était durant tout ce temps. Je vous félicite pour cet exploit honorable Grand Septon, mais je souhaite en savoir plus sur ses crimes odieux et je suppose que vous avez réussi à en savoir davantage que ce que vous n'osez dévoiler, étant donné l'homme que vous êtes devenu.. »

Il afficha un sourire grotesque et laissa Stannis sans réponse, puis il tourna les talons et vint retrouver son interlocuteur, qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur devant cette arrogance sans fin:

« Crimes, trahisons, mensonges envers la couronne, ainsi qu'adultères, incestes fraternel et étendu plus largement à d'autres membres de sa famille, cela vous suffit-il Stannis Baratheon ou vous faut-il de nouvelles informations concernant les vices de la reine ? Que comptez vous faire d'elle, apparemment, elle pourrie avec d'autres nobles dans les prisons du Donjon Rouge.. vous avez réussi à faire enfermer la famille royale, votre mérite est plus grand que le mien, je n'ai fait que rétablir la vérité.. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Septon ! Je vous interdit un mot de plus qui dégrade ma personne, n'oubliez pas, je suis le roi depuis quelques jours mais je suis le roi et vous me devez respect et obéissance, à moins que vous ne préfériez rejoindre la reine dans sa cellule ? Dites moi qui étaient les autres membres de sa famille qui osaient approcher sa couche ? Je les ferais payer pour cette honte familiale.. »

« Je ne dévoilerais pas le nom de cet homme, d'autant plus qu'il fait désormais parti de mon ordre, sur ce, mon roi, je dois vous laisser, d'autres tâches requiers mon attention en ces temps sombres.. »

Stannis quitta la pièce l'estomac noué. Il retrouva ses hommes qui l'attendaient devant le Grand Septuaire de Baelor et monta à cheval, qu'il éperonna violemment sous la colère. Avant le jugement de la reine et des autres prisonniers, il irait retrouver cet insolent Septon afin d'obtenir des réponses.


	3. Chapter 3

« Faites venir Davos Mervault, j'ai à lui parler sur le champ ! »

Le garde qui reçu l'ordre du roi acquiesça et couru à l'extérieur du Donjon Rouge pour trouver le chevalier. Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour le trouver aux alentours de la capitale, sur un terrain reculé du centre, qui servait de camp d'entrainement aux novices. Le jeune bègue s'approcha et de sa voix tremblotante, essaya de prononcer quelques mots correctement:

« Ser Davos ! Je viens vous trouver de la part du roi Stannis »

Il se tut brutalement, sentant ses paroles flancher et tomber dans le bégaiement honteux qui avait poussé sa famille à le faire entrer dans la garde royale. Le pauvre homme baissa la tête et n'osa prononcer un mot de plus. Davos, qui sentit qu'un malaise envahissait le jeune garde fut interpellé par ce silence soudain et s'empressa de venir aux devants de lui:

« Que se passe t-il mon garçon ? Stannis a t-il un problème ? Que se passe t-il, réponds ! »

L'homme fit non de la tête avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois, obligé de répondre au chevalier, qui commençait à paniquer sous les questions qui l'envahissaient. Le bègue finit par articuler maladroitement une phrase et Davos comprit aussitôt. Il esquissa un sourire désolé pour le pauvre garde, rongé par sa timidité, qui l'accompagna jusqu'au Donjon Rouge trouver le roi.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône, il surprit Stannis méditant en observant le plafond de la pièce. Il lança un profond soupir de dégoût avant de se retourner vers sa Main, qui attendait l'autorisation pour parler. Le roi le fixa un instant avant de porter son regard vers le bègue, aux côtés de Davos. Après l'avoir congédié, le jeune homme quitta silencieusement la salle, en priant les Dieux de lui avoir permit de quitter ce lieu dans lequel se trouvait cet homme qui l'impressionnait tant:

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il n'a pas eut la chance de naître dans une famille suffisamment riche pour lui permettre de corriger cette erreur de langage.. »

« De qui parlez vous chevalier ? »

« De ce jeune garde, il tremblait avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de cette salle, vous ne devriez pas vous montrer si froid envers vos hommes, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez pris le trône que vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux »

Stannis fit une moue boudeuse et ne prêta pas attention à ce que venait de lui dire Davos, toujours aussi occupé à contempler avec écœurement la décoration apportée à ce lieu si emblématique. Il marcha quelques minutes, toujours concentré dans sa tâche avant de rejoindre d'un pas déterminé le trône:

« Je veillerai à lui confier une tâche plus prestigieuse lorsqu'il m'aura prouver son mérite et sa loyauté. Voyez Davos comment ces murs reflètent les comportements hideux des précédents occupants de ce trône.. je veux que tout soit enlevé, je ne veux rien, aucune décoration soit disant colorée ou joyeuse, il n'y a pas de place pour la joie quand on est roi d'un tel continent. Je veux que tout soit effacé, toute trace des précédents règnes, occupez vous de cette mission et informez les ouvriers, tout doit être neuf rapidement. Aussi ai-je une autre mission pour vous Chevalier Oignon, je souhaiterais que vous recueilliez des informations que le Grand Septon, cet être répugnant a refusé de me donner. Menez l'enquête et trouvez qui était l'amant de la reine, je dois supprimer toute cette luxure qui salit les rues de ma capitale. Cet homme sera puni comme la tradition l'exige »

Stannis était préoccupé, son nouveau titre l'angoissait et ni le jour, ni la nuit, il ne trouvait la force de se reposer. Ses journées étaient perturbées par des seigneurs à convaincre et ses nuits l'étaient par des cauchemars et rêves incessants dans lesquels il revoyait Dragonstone. Il se voyait avancer dans l'entrée de ses appartements pour apercevoir sur le balcon en face, une lueur aveuglante. Difficilement, il essayait d'avancer en se protégeant les yeux. C'est avec étonnement qu'il constatait que la pièce dégageait une chaleur étouffante, soudain, les rideaux posés devant le balcon s'enflammaient, alors que la porte vitrée s'ouvrait avec fracas. Le roi essayait de prononcer quelques mots mais aucuns ne sortaient de sa bouche. Quand la lumière intense se dissipait, il apercevait une forme attendant sur le balcon, lui tournant le dos. Cette forme l'interpelait mais il était dans l'incapacité de deviner de qui il s'agissait, puis il se réveillait en sueur. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que Stannis faisait le même rêve, encore et encore et cette situation le gênait atrocement.

« Bien mon seigneur, je vais faire mon possible pour satisfaire votre requête »

Davos, sortit du Donjon Rouge pour retrouver le garde bègue, qui l'attendait devant. Surprit de le voir, il eut un moment d'hésitation et son visage s'assombrit violemment. Le chevalier empoigna fermement le bras du jeune homme pour le pousser à avouer, persuadé qu'il écoutait à la porte. Le garde poussa un cri de stupeur en essayant de se débattre face à la forte poigne de la Main du roi.

« Étiez vous en train d'espionner mon roi ? Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de dire la vérité, Stannis Baratheon n'est pas tendre en ce moment et il n'apprécierait pas que je lui dise que je vous ai trouvé devant cette porte alors que vous deviez rejoindre les membres de la garde.. »

L'homme supplia le chevalier de l'épargner, prétextant qu'il était stupide de naissance et que si sa famille n'avait pas décidé de l'enrôler de force dans la garde royale, il aurait été jeté à la rue, tant la honte qu'il faisait subir aux siens était grande. Davos le lâcha finalement, écoutant avec attention son malheureux récit.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Alaric Waters, je suis né dans le Culpucier et par chance la garde m'a accueilli, mais je la sers difficilement bien tant ma tare est immense »

« Alaric Waters, bâtard qui plus est, ne renie pas ta famille pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, il se pourrait bien que ce soit les seuls vers qui tu puisses te tourner, tu veux te montrer digne de la garde du roi Stannis ? Alors viens avec moi, et rends tes semblables fiers »

Davos avait bien comprit quels étaient les problèmes du jeune garde, limité et bègue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer serviable et loyal. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le trahirait pas tant sa déviance était importante, il décida de l'aider en lui donnant l'illusion de mener de lourdes tâches ordonnées par le roi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la prison du donjon, dans l'espoir de questionner l'une des femmes les plus puissantes du Royaume.

Alors qu'Alaric suivait bravement le chevalier qui descendait dans la pénombre, une torche à la main, les escaliers des cachots, une voix retentit brutalement dans le fond des cellules. Le jeune garde poussa un cri de frayeur alors que Davos le forçait à se taire, empêchant fermement sa bouche de prononcer un mot de plus, à l'aide de sa main. Les cris aigus de la femme s'intensifièrent et l'homme reconnu facilement la voix de la reine, qui n'avait cessé d'hurler de colère depuis son emprisonnement.

Il arriva devant la cellule de lady Margaery, qui patientait recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le fond de la pièce sale. Il hésita un instant à lui adresser la parole alors que Cersei, ayant entendu le bruit des clés s'entrechoquant se mit à menacer quiconque se trouvait en dehors de ces cachots. En insérant la clé dans la serrure, la jeune femme releva la tête et scruta le chevalier lui faisant face. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cru son jugement prononcé. Margaery se leva difficilement:

« Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? »

« J'ai des questions à vous poser, si vous acceptez d'y répondre, votre peine sera moins lourde que ce que vous pouvez imaginer »

« Menteur ! Stannis n'est pas le roi, usurpateur qu'il est, il va payer, un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes ! »

Les cris de colère de la reine l'agacèrent et il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un juron en son nom. Margaery afficha un léger sourire et accepta l'offre. Sous le regard admiratif d'Alaric, Davos discuta un long moment avec la jeune femme, masquant les hurlements de Cersei. Lorsque la véritable question fut posée, le visage de la fille à la Rose se crispa. Elle déglutit et demanda à nouveau si rien ne lui arriverait si elle dévoilait l'identité du coupable:

« Si tu parles, je fais la promesse de t'exécuter moi-même quand je sortirai d'ici ! »

« N'écoutez pas cette pauvre femme hantée par la haine et la vengeance, dites moi qui est cet homme. Le roi Stannis souhaite juste rétablir la paix et la justice, rien de plus. Si vous coopérez, je vous promet qu'il sera bon avec vous »

« Puis-je avoir d'autres informations qui me permettraient de me décider ? »

« Si vous parlez, vous siégerez au Conseil restreint du roi »

Sur ces mots, lady Margaery ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et son visage se crispa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle offre s'offrait à elle, cependant, elle préférait se retrouver aux côtés de Stannis et avoir une nouvelle chance de devenir reine, plutôt que de se retrouver pendue sur la place publique. Elle planta son regard dans celui du chevalier et c'est courageusement, en faisant la sourde oreille face aux menaces de la reine, qu'elle prononça deux mots:

« Lancel Lannister »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un court chapitre centré sur Sansa, en attendant celui du jugement avec Stannis, qui est en cours d'écriture !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée alors qu'elle tenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Sansa le berçait doucement pour l'endormir et pouvoir enfin trouver ce silence enivrant qu'elle cherchait tant. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, le petit Steffon refusait de dormir et passait ses journées et nuits à pleurer. Pour la Louve, cela n'était pas facile car étant encore elle-même une enfant dans un corps de femme, la maturité nécessaire pour élever un nouveau né était ancrée mais difficilement présente. Quand la jeune mère regardait le petit, elle avait l'impression de revoir ses frères, Bran et Rickon lorsqu'ils étaient encore bébés et se souvenait parfaitement des conseils et enseignements de sa mère. Cependant, entre être spectatrice et être actrice se trouve un fossé auquel elle ne pensait pas être confrontée. Heureusement, Sansa n'était pas seule et une Septa était présente pour s'occuper du bébé, ainsi que Theon, qui l'épaulait quand elle souhaitait se reposer. Délicatement, elle lui tendait l'enfant, lui faisant désormais confiance, après les dures épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés. L'homme fixait le nouveau né avec une attention particulière, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Durant des après midi entières, il passait la majeure partie de son temps, une fois s'être occupé du château, à raconter de vieux contes à l'enfant, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs. Theon avait pour mission d'aider la Louve, de la protéger ainsi que de s'occuper des écuries, chenils et autres lieux où il pouvait servir, laissant la Septa et les autres domestiques à la cuisine.

« Il ressemble au seigneur Stannis »

Il s'approcha de Sansa, qui lui intima de ne pas faire de bruit car le bébé s'était endormi. Au coin du feu, ils observèrent durant quelques minutes les braises incandescentes. La chaleur que dégageait la cheminée réchauffait les corps et les cœurs en ce long hiver à Winterfell. La neige avait recouvert les dalles en pierre qui recouvraient la cour ainsi que les longues branches des arbres, dépourvus de feuilles.

« Il a l'air de dormir paisiblement »

Theon essaya à nouveau d'engager une conversation centrée autour de Steffon, mais cette fois ci, la Louve ne lui demanda pas de se taire et lui sourit. Un sourire franc et amical, reflétant le lien qui s'était noué entre eux. Elle prit la main de l'homme et la posa sur le bébé, lui faisant sentir ses battements de cœur:

« Cela n'est dû qu'à ton soutien. Tu m'as sauvé lorsque le château était encore aux mains des Bolton, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante et même si tu n'es que domestique ici, dis toi qu'il vaut mieux cela, au destin funeste qu'à réservé Stannis à Ramsay »

Elle se leva et lui confia l'enfant, qu'il prit tendrement dans les bras afin de ne pas le blesser. Sansa se dirigea vers ses appartements et s'assit à son bureau. Là, elle scruta durant un moment la neige envahissant un peu plus le paysage puis elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin pour y écrire une lettre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Port Réal et elle voulait s'assurer de l'état de Stannis. Non pas qu'elle se souciait de lui en tant qu'amant, mais elle se souciait de lui en tant qu'époux et prendre de ses nouvelles était pour elle, en tant que femme, une chose essentielle à faire. Cependant, elle n'adressa pas le message à Stannis lui même mais à sa Main, avec qui elle avait réussi à tisser davantage de liens. Davos avait été à l'écoute et avait su la comprendre avant même qu'elle n'atteigne les portes du mariage.

L'Hiver vient et il était bel et bien arrivé. Auprès de son fils, la fille Stark se sentait bien, le voyant grandir à ses côtés dans le château familial, cependant, il avait besoin d'une présence paternel, voilà pourquoi elle décida de rendre visite à son époux lorsqu'il aurait la force de voyager.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un (long) chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire car pour ma part, je peux vous assurer que l'écrire était un plaisir !**

 **Pour répondre à la review de Zzz: Je te remercie pour les review que tu laisses à chaque passage et particulièrement le dernier. Suite à cette horreur, tout va bien pour ma famille, même si sous le choc, évidemment. J'espère aussi que tu n'as pas connu de malheur.**

 **Pour revenir à la fiction et redonner un peu de gaieté à ce commentaire, je voulais te dire que j'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'avais demandé d'expliquer concernant la prise de Port Réal par Stannis :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ah ! Voilà notre nouveau roi bien aimé ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Stannis le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers les soldats qui l'entouraient. D'un signe de tête, il leur ordonna de fouiller le Septuaire de Baelor sous l'air apeuré du Septon qui comprenait enfin à qui il avait affaire. Cependant, il ne protesta pas et laissa les gardes faire, essayant de trouver le malheureux Lancel Lannister, cousin de la reine. Face à tant d'insolence, Stannis aurait très bien pu lui faire trancher la langue afin qu'il apprenne à mieux gérer ses discours, mais le mutiler n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Certes, Stannis était roi, mais il n'était pas suffisamment apprécié dans les Sept Royaumes pour se permettre ce qu'il voulait. Le Grand Moineau avait encore eu de la chance et il ouvrit enfin la bouche lorsqu'il vit l'un des soldat approcher en empoignant fermement par le bras l'homme recherché.

« Que lui voulez vous ? Il n'est que partisan de la Foi ! »

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait.. »

« Non, seigneur Stannis, je vous le demande, ne le condamnez pas à mort pour sa faute, il s'est déjà repenti en entrant dans mon ordre, il ne mérite pas à nouveau punition »

Le roi se racla la gorge et se mit à réfléchir. Certes, le condamner à mort aurait été un jugement sévère pour le pauvre Lion, mais la Garde de Nuit aurait été la solution idéale. En effet, ayant besoin de plus d'hommes pour protéger le Mur ainsi que le Nord de Westeros, Lancel aurait été un très bon élément. Alors que le roi faisait toujours mine de réfléchir à sa décision, le Septon l'implora à nouveau, prétextant que son ordre était sacré et que s'y attaquer revenait à attaquer les Sept en personne. Face à ce discours, le seigneur afficha un sourire méprisant. Il se moquait de ce que pensait la Foi étant donné qu'il était sous la protection des Anciens Dieux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et en tant que nouveau roi, se devait de se faire des alliés, au contraire d'ennemis et acquiesça d'un signe de la main, que l'on relâche l'homme.

« Aucun mal ne lui sera fait si vous acceptez de lâcher votre pression concernant mon passé. Je ne serai accusé d'aucune hérésie ou crime et pourrai continuer à régner sans qu'un jugement ne soit prononcé en ma faveur »

Le Grand Septon paru hésitant mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les membres de son culte. Il baissa la tête et soupira longuement puis il tendit une poignée fébrile à Stannis, qui refusa de la serrer. Il adressa un regard vainqueur à l'homme et quitta les lieux d'un pas convaincu.

* * *

Stannis avait réalisé le destin qu'il devait mener, il avait rétabli la justice, libéré son Royaume et vengé son peuple. Par l'acier des lames, il avait fait couler le sang pour une simple erreur de justice qui avait plongé l'Histoire dans l'effroi des batailles. Le roi avait planifié la prise de Port Réal tout comme il l'avait fait lors de la bataille de Blackwater à la différence que son armée avait mené l'assaut au Nord, en descendant de Winterfell, alors que Sladhor Saan, toujours de la partie, avait rassemblé ses flottes à Dragonstone, pour prendre la capitale par la Néra. Les pertes furent nombreuses des deux côtés, mais ce fut les Lions dorés qui plièrent le genoux en premier. Davos était resté aux côtés de son seigneur durant la bataille, le protégeant lorsqu'il n'était pas attentif à ce qui l'entourait, puis ce dernier avait passé les portes du Donjon Rouge, aux côtés de sa Main et de quelques généraux nordiens.

La reine se trouvait en face de lui, répétant le même schéma que celui de Blackwater. Assise sur le trône, elle attendait, le visage fermé de colère et de honte. A peine le Cerf avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'un des domestiques de la reine était apparu, bondissant devant, armé d'un poignard. Les nordiens avaient ris, Stannis pas, l'homme le menaçant de toucher Cersei, il avait dégainé son épée pour la planter sauvagement et sans difficulté dans la poitrine du domestique, qui avait manqué cruellement d'entrainement. Le visage de la reine n'avait pas changé et si elle avait pu sur le champ, ordonner la mise à mort du seigneur, elle ne se serait pas gênée. Alors Stannis ne prononça aucun mot et ne fit d'ailleurs aucun discours pour honorer sa victoire et ses hommes. Il fit emprisonner de force Cersei et envoya un groupe d'hommes chercher le jeune prince et son épouse Margaery, enfuis en passant par les tunnels de la capitale. Lorsqu'on les lui amena, il avait affiché une moue boudeuse comme à son habitude, qui contrastait avec son regard noir et glaçant, qu'il adressa tout particulièrement à l'épouse, dont la renommée dépassait les frontières. Maergaery voulait être reine et le peuple entier le savait. Il l'avait trouvé sale, au point d'éprouver une certain pitié pour son défunt frère, à qui elle avait été marié. Puis son regard s'était porté sur le bâtard Lannister, dont il pouvait voir toute la cruauté maternelle dans les yeux du jeune homme. Quand il l'avait observé, il avait pu reconnaître ce qu'il avait de suite remarqué en voyant Gendry, lorsque Davos lui avait amené à Dragonstone, de la lâcheté. Cette lâcheté qu'on les enfants issus de bâtardise et qui reflète la réelle personne qu'est leur parent. Robert avait été lâche et les jumeaux Lannister l'avaient été aussi. Cependant, enfermer la reine ainsi que son frère le Régicide n'était pas suffisant. Stannis était assoiffé de vengeance et l'injustice qui avait plané durant toutes ces années sur son Royaume l'avait convaincu d'une chose, il devait se montrer dur afin de servir d'exemple mais aussi modéré, afin de ne pas se mettre à dos le peuple et sa cour.

* * *

Le lendemain, le roi se dirigea vers les prisons du Donjon Rouge et s'arrêta devant la cellule de Cersei. L'ancienne reine ne prêta aucune attention au seigneur. Il grogna de dégoût face au tempérament exécrable de la Lionne et s'avança jusqu'à saisir les barreaux pour plonger son visage entre. Elle lui prêta enfin attention et scruta son maigre visage dans la pénombre de la pièce puis cracha d'écœurement à ses pieds:

« Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant un homme tel que vous ! Et je vous regarderai volontiers pourrir sur le trône jusqu'à ce que la folie vous prenne Stannis Baratheon »

Il ne répondit pas et continua de l'observer, répandant son venin tel un serpent, la reine ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle prolongea son long monologue funeste sous le regard prétentieux et vengeur du roi, dont la sensibilité ne semblait être atteinte. S'il pouvait l'effacer de sa vision sur le champ, il le ferai tant les pores de sa peau suintaient la méprise et la répugnance. La mort de son premier fils Joffrey avait fini par ronger son cœur pour la plonger dans une folie dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Une folie maladive, centrée sur sa personne, qui la menait à haïr tout son entourage, créant de plus en plus de tensions et de discordes avec sa cour. Le roi avait reçu la demande de Davos, le lendemain de la prise de la capitale, au sujet de Cersei et de Sladhor Saan. En effet, ce dernier, quand il s'était joint à Stannis avait formulé la demande qu'une fois Port Réal prise, il voulait en récompense, la reine. Ce que le Cerf avait évidemment refusé, jugeant cela perfide et barbare. Davos avait du aller annoncer à l'homme la décision de son roi de remplacer cette récompense par une autre, soi une importante somme de dragon d'or. Alors qu'il observait silencieux la reine, qui le maudissait, il se sentit presque coupable d'avoir condamné une telle offre à Sladhor Saan, tant le venin de Cersei le répugnait:

« Vous n'avez pas de cœur et la mort elle-même serait incapable de vous sauver tant votre esprit est tourmenté. Je vous plaint, au plus profond de mon âme, je préférai mourir qu'être à votre place, reprenant les rênes d'un monde qui ne vous correspond pas et que jamais, vous ne pourrez façonner à votre image. Le peuple se soulèvera et des révoltes éclateront, jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez au pied du trône, car vous êtes vide et dépourvu d'émotions »

« Avez vous terminé votre discours sordide ? »

Cersei ne lui répondit pas et le foudroya du regard. Elle se jura intérieurement de tuer l'homme de ses propres mains une fois sortie d'ici. Car elle était la fille du grand Tywin Lannister, de la maison Lannister, aussi riche que l'or des Sept Royaumes réunis et elle trouverai aisément une solution. Stannis la répugnait, ses joues creuses et ses cernes noircissant un peu plus son visage lui donnait la nausée. La reine éprouvait une profonde rancœur contre son peuple, ses hommes, ses proches, qui l'avait laissé se faire enfermer, étant traitée comme une vulgaire mendiante à l'inverse de la puissante femme qu'elle était. Le roi la dévisageait, attendant une réponse dont elle se satisfaisait de ne pas lui donner:

« Très bien femme, amenez là ! »

Les gardes arrivèrent et ouvrir la cellule pour forcer la reine à les suivre en tirant fortement sur la chaîne lui reliant les mains. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et tomba aux pieds de Stannis, dont le regard la transperça. Un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcouru le corps et elle commença à comprendre que personne ne pourrait la sauver, pas cette fois.

On la fit monter sur une estrade devant le Septuaire de Baelor, semblable à celle de l'exécution d'Eddard Stark et on l'obligea à s'asseoir. Alors que les cloches retentissaient, se dressait devant elle la foule en colère, qui hurlait qu'on l'abatte sur le champ, tel était le sort qu'elle méritait. Un visage familier apparu alors et elle reconnu maestre Pycelle, les mains ligotée prendre place sur l'estrade. Le Grand Septon arriva ensuite et vint se planter aux côtés de la reine. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au bourreau pour affûter une dernière fois sa lame et, après avoir été accusé de trahison envers la couronne, l'abaisser violemment sur la nuque du vieux maestre, qui avait passé sa triste existence à adapter son discours en fonction de son interlocuteur, afin de rester en vie. Cersei ne prononça aucun mot et ne paru aucunement choquée par le spectacle:

« Où est mon fils ? Où est Tommen ?! »

Personne ne lui répondit et Davos, aux côtés de Stannis lui intima de se taire avant de nouvelles mises à mort. La foule cessa violemment son chahut lorsque monta sur l'estrade Jaime Lannister, le Régicide et jumeau de la reine. Un silence envahit alors le lieu alors que Cersei retenait ses larmes de tristesse et de haine. Voir son frère et amant mourir sous ses yeux lui déchirait le cœur. Il se tourna et lui fit un signe de tête afin de la rassurer, ce qui n'eut pour ultime conséquence de la faire enrager un peu plus et la reine se mit à hurler de peur:

« Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, est ici condamné à mort pour ses crimes incestueux et mensonges envers la Couronne, avez vous un dernier mot à dire ser ? »

Le chevalier ne répondit pas et le bourreau accomplit sa tâche sous les pleurs incessants de la reine qui voyait le spectacle comme une torture sans fin. Elle se sentait seule et savait son heure venue. La honte, mélangée à la colère qu'elle ressentait ne suffisaient pas à soulager sa peine. Elle avait peur pour son fils, son unique et dernier enfant et tremblait de rage à l'idée que Stannis lui fasse du mal.

« Amenez la reine »

Cersei se débattit et fut forcée de s'agenouiller sur l'estrade souillée par le sang des précédentes victimes. Le peuple avait reprit de plus belle et hurlait qu'on l'exécute et qu'elle souffre pour tout le mal qu'elle avait commit envers le Royaume:

« Nous pêchons, et nous devons souffrir. Cette femme s'est déjà confessée devant les Dieux et devant les hommes. Les Dieux sont justes, mais Baelor le Vénérable nous l'a enseigné. Ils peuvent aussi être miséricordieux. Quel châtiment est réservé à cette pècheresse, majesté ? »

Le Grand Moineau se retourna vers Stannis qui afficha un visage aussi glacial que fermé. Ses yeux noirs et obscurcis par une vengeance satisfaite lui donnait un air inhumain. Ses traits durs reflétaient la justice tant attendue qui l'avait rongé durant toutes ces années. Il s'avança et après avoir ordonné le silence d'une main levée, commença son convainquant discours:

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir roi et pourtant j'ai du prendre le Trône de Fer par la force et le sang afin de protéger Westeros de personnes telles que Cersei Lannister. Durant toutes ces années, cette femme a su mentir et garder ses vices secrets, quitte à placer ses bâtards nés d'adultères incestueux sur le trône. Elle a su vous manipuler et faire passer les siens avant vous, avant le bien être du Royaume. Cette femme a réussi à déjouer des complots visant à la détrôner et à révéler son secret, tel Eddard Stark en a payé injustement le prix, mais son innocence aura payé puisque moi, Stannis Baratheon, votre roi légitime, je vous apporte cette satisfaction que vous attendiez tant, la vengeance d'une guerre qui vous a tant coûté et qui a commencé par la faute de cette femme. Cersei Lannister, de la maison Lannister, vous êtes condamnée à mort. Avez vous un dernier mot ? »

« Qu'allez vous faire de mon fils ? »

Son murmure presque inaudible força le roi à réitérer sa question. Il s'approcha de son visage afin de scruter ses yeux emplis de larmes. La reine prononça à nouveau sa requête, ce qui laissa un sourire froid aux coins des lèvres du roi.

« Bien entendu, je ne suis pas un être odieux, je ne demande que la justice et pour cela, d'autres vont rester en vie, tels que le chevalier Bronn, qui, si je ne me trompe pas, a été durant longtemps aux côtés de votre frère introuvable, il rejoindra les forces de la Garde de Nuit et protégera notre Royaume de sa vie. Pour votre fils, âme corrompue et innocente, il mérite punition et non châtiment, mais en voyant les désastres qu'ont produis votre famille, je ne peux qu'appliquer la sentence. Il sera condamné à mort dans les jours qui suivront. Quand à votre ensorceleur, Quyburn et sa chose inhumaine, ils seront exilés et forcés de quitter Westeros au plus vite pour retrouver Essos. Peut être que là bas, ses étranges manipulations seront acceptées, mais pas dans mon Royaume »

Durant quelques secondes, elle avait cru son fils sauvé et épargné de cette mort honteuse, ce qu'elle se répéta en se rassurant, jusqu'à sentir le froid de l'acier s'abattre sur sa nuque.


	6. Chapter 6

Le corbeau battit des ailes et se laissa porter par le vent froid du Nord, pour venir se poser dans la cour de Winterfell. Il croassa bruyamment durant de longues minutes alors que des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Son regard se porta soudainement vers une forme apparaître près de lui et craintif, il voulu s'envoler à nouveau alors qu'une main agile l'attrapa. Sansa défit le morceau de parchemin entouré autour de sa patte pour le déchiffrer rapidement avant que sa Septa n'arrive en courant:

« Dame Sansa ! Ne restez pas dehors par une telle température où vous serez dans l'obligation de rester alitée durant une semaine ! Que tenez vous dans votre main ? »

« J'ai reçu un message »

Elle n'en dit pas plus et rentra au château. L'euphorie qui illumina son visage rayonnait dans l'enceinte entière de la bâtisse et elle se précipita dans sa chambre retrouver son fils.

Lentement, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer tendrement contre sa poitrine et lui chuchota des mots que seule un enfant et une mère peuvent comprendre.

Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Davos Mervault, lui racontant les dernières nouvelles de la capitale. Tout se passait bien même si son époux avait encore du mal à asseoir son autorité. La phrase qui attira le plus son attention fut l'annonce de l'exécution de la reine Cersei, quelques temps auparavant. Les tristes souvenirs de sa vie antérieure à Port Réal défilèrent et c'est avec joie qu'elle les effaça. La louve se complaisait dans la mort d'une personne autrefois puissante, mais elle n'eut aucuns remords ni aucune culpabilité face à tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Se sentant libérée d'un énorme poids, elle pu enfin souffler et tourner la page sur cet épisode malheureux. Theon arriva et elle lui annonça la nouvelle. L'homme n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle aurait souhaité mais peut importe, désormais, elle était vengée. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup plus fort que celui qu'elle avait ressenti le jour de l'exécution de Ramsay. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait ressenti que de la colère et de la haine alors que désormais, elle pouvait sentir son âme se réchauffer doucement. La maternité lui avait permit de s'humaniser à nouveau face aux situations passées et la jeune femme garda ce sourire nerveux durant toute la journée.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber et que les oiseaux finirent de chanter, un cheval arriva aux portes de la ville. On lui ouvrit aisément et c'est à plein galop qu'il pénétra dans la cour pour y mettre pied à terre. Petyr Baelish était venu prendre des nouvelles de sa protégée. Les yeux mesquins et le sourire narquois, il entra dans le château pour être reçu par Theon:

« Qui êtes vous ? Nous n'attendons pas de visiteurs »

« Je suis lord Baelish, seigneur des Eryés et grand argentier du roi Stannis, je suis venu voir la jeune Sansa, elle et moi sommes des amis de longue date.. »

« Je ne pense pas que lady Sansa vous accueille à bras ouverts.. »

« Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser et viens ici prendre ma fourrure, il ne fait pas aussi froid ici qu'à l'extérieur »

Theon s'exécuta et défit le manteau du seigneur qui le dévisageait de son regard malin. Il pouvait sentir son air supérieur envahir la pièce et la sensation qu'il laissait ne le rassurait pas. Cet air hautain lui rappelait celui de son ancien seigneur, Ramsay et un frisson lui parcouru le dos en repensant à son passé.

« Amène moi à lady Sansa, j'ai à lui parler d'affaires.. privées »

L'homme ne posa aucune question et acquiesça, passant devant Petyr pour le conduire aux appartements de la jeune louve. Ils longèrent le grand couloir éclairé de torches flamboyantes avant d'arriver devant une petite porte en bois. Baelish dispensa d'un signe de tête Theon et frappa lui même à la porte avant d'entrer sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

« Je vous salue ma dame.. ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ma reine.. »

« Lord Baelish ?! Qui vous a fait entrer ? »

« Votre serviteur m'a permit de vous rencontrer.. je vois que la maternité vous sied à merveille.. »

Il s'avança et se posta devant elle, le regard illuminé par l'envie et l'insolence. Il la dévisagea un instant puis tourna son regard vers son enfant, qui dormait paisiblement. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il plongea à nouveau ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de Sansa:

« Noirs de cheveux.. je vois qu'il est bel et bien Baratheon.. je vous félicite pour cela Sansa, vous pouvez enfin savourer les joies d'être mère, cependant,je me pose une question, comment se porte votre vie ici ? La capitale ne vous manque t-elle pas ? »

« La capitale me rappelle un passé que j'aimerais oublier, cependant, je compte m'y rendre dès que mon fils pourra voyager »

« Vous avez raison, vous ne devriez pas laisser votre époux avec tant de responsabilités sur le dos, la capitale est néfaste, ne l'oubliez pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'un malheur lui arrive »

« Stannis est roi, il est entouré d'une garde personnelle.. »

« Roi ? Certes.. mais beaucoup ne l'acceptent pas sur le trône.. »

Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant et fronça les sourcils. La Louve ne comprenait pas sa venue, pensant en avoir terminé avec lui après qu'il l'ait donné en mariage a Ramsay Bolton. Elle voyait son retour d'un mauvais œil mais décida de le prendre à son propre jeu.

« Stannis n'est pas un homme qui se laisse faire si facilement, il saura convertir ses ennemis ou ils connaîtront le tranchant de sa lame, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui, il triomphera telle est sa destinée »

« Pourquoi se soucier d'un homme dont on se moque éperdument ? Après tout, cela est logique, vous avez été marié de force à cet homme, que représente t-il pour vous ? »

« Ma mère aussi n'eut pas cette chance et pourtant, voyez ce que cela à donné, elle et mon père ont fini par s'aimer d'une intensité incomparable.. et vous savez Baelish je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être mariée sans mon accord, le temps finira par décider pour moi.. »

Il ne pensait pas se trouver face à une telle réponse et sa fierté en prit un coup, lui qui, durant longtemps avait été amoureux de Catelyn Stark, la défunte mère de Sansa. Baelish ravala son sourire pour afficher une bouche tordue sous la nervosité. Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement et il avoua à la jeune femme d'une voix menaçante, avant de quitter les lieux:

« Appelez moi Petyr.. »


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que les rues de la capitale étaient bondées de curieux venus voir le prince Doran, Davos, accompagné d'Alaric vinrent aux devant du Dornien. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à lui, ils le saluèrent d'un large signe de tête puis on posa sa litière princière au sol. Les gardes le protégeant l'aidèrent à se lever pour l'aider ensuite à marcher. En effet, Doran Martell, pourtant âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, était déjà atteint de la goutte, une maladie chronique et incapacitante qui affectait les extrémités de ses pieds. Il se redressa et perdit l'équilibre pour ensuite s'agripper fermement au bras de l'un de ses gardes afin de ne pas tomber. Devant une telle scène, Alaric Waters, le bâtard bègue qui servait d'acolyte au Chevalier oignon, ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ce dernier le recadra d'un regard sombre et avertissant, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas le jeune homme à la timidité maladive. Mais le prince fit mine de ne rien voir et il s'avança difficilement vers Davos afin de le saluer.

« Je vous en prie, prince Doran, suivez moi, le roi Stannis vous attend au conseil restreint »

L'homme ne répondit pas et suivit le chevalier, entouré de sa garde personnelle. Depuis la mort de son frère, le Dornien accordait difficilement sa confiance, qui plus est lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la capitale, lieu qui avait été funeste pour Oberyn. Quand il avait apprit la nouvelle, il n'avait versé aucune larme, seule une profonde rancune pour les Lannister avait envahie son cœur. Depuis ce jour, une vengeance secrète avait dévoré son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la mort de Tywin et de Cersei.

Cependant, le prince était discret et il n'avait souhaité partagé son mal être. Sa Cour, alors de plus en plus distante et son enfermement sur lui-même, mêlé à son handicap, l'avaient plongé dans une profonde solitude. Ce séjour à Port Réal était donc l'un des premiers depuis un long moment. Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la salle du trône, il ressentit un goût amère, imaginant son frère assit dans la pièce.

Oberyn avait été tué lors du jugement par combat de Tyrion Lannister, second frère de la reine, l'opposant à Gregor Clegane, surnommé la Montagne tant sa carrure et sa force étaient grandes.

Alors que la justice avait été rendu, Doran n'attendait rien de Stannis et se plaisait à se contempler dans ses pensées, assit au conseil restreint, place qu'il avait longtemps désiré.

Il entra dans la petite salle et s'assied aux côtés de Davos et Baelish. Ce dernier le dévisageant et louchant sur ses membres déformés, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Quand le roi se présenta enfin à son Conseil, il fut accompagné de lady Margaery, désormais maître des murmures grâce à ces aveux. Elle quitta Stannis et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers sa chaise vide, placée à côté de celle de Baelish.

Le fait de voir ces deux personnages côte à côté donna au Cerf une profonde nausée. Il masqua son mécontentement en lançant un regard avertissant à la lady, dont l'attitude débauchée se faisait déjà ressentir. Un long malaise s'installa alors chez le roi, qui ne savait plus où poser ses yeux.

« Mes seigneurs Doran, Baelish et Davos, je vous salue, quant à vous lady Margaery, j'ose espérer que votre présence ici nous sera des plus bénéfiques. Je vous ai fait convoquer afin d'obtenir des informations sur le monde extérieur, quelles sont les nouvelles de Westeros ? »

« Votre femme se porte à merveille mon roi, et elle viendra vous rendre visite accompagnée de votre héritier prochainement »

Stannis ne répondit pas et sentit son sang bouillir au fur et à mesure que Baelish répandait son venin. Son air suffisant l'exaspérait au plus haut point et il regretta le pauvre Ned Stark, qu'il aurait préféré à sa place. Le prince Doran prit alors la parole et se plaignit de voir à ses côtés l'ancienne épouse du roi qui avait laissé mourir son frère. Un vacarme assourdissant envahi la salle alors que les quatre membres du conseil se disputaient la décision du roi.

« Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour que vous vous chamailliez comme des enfants du Culpucier ! Je vous demande de vous taire et d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Lady Margaery est présente en ce jour car son aide a été précieuse lors du procès de la reine Cersei. En récompense, je lui ai accordé cette place afin qu'elle puisse nous faire profiter de ses talents en tant que femme de la Cour. Lady Margaery est aimée du peuple et grâce à son passé à Port Réal, elle a su nouer des relations solides qui pourraient être utiles au Royaume. Je n'ai donc pas à revenir sur ce choix »

« Je vous remercie mon roi.. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le paralysa et il ne su quoi répondre sur le moment.

« Mon roi, quand est-il de votre conversion en la religion des Sept ? »

« Justement ser Davos, le Grand Septon a accepté ma demande et depuis hier, je suis à nouveau sous la protection de la Foi. Aussi voulais-je vous en parler, étant donné que vous êtes désormais seigneur de Castral Rock, je vous y envoie afin d'ordonner sur le champ, le départ de Kevan Lannister. Quelques gardes vous accompagneront afin de persuader le Lion. »

« Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai vous parler d'un sujet dont se préoccupait peu le roi, mais il ne faut pas oublier que la princesse Daenerys convoite votre trône.. »

« Qui a parlé de princesse ? Elle n'est que fruit d'un mariage incestueux, telle était la tradition des Targaryen, elle n'a aucune légitimité sur ce trône. Qu'elle vienne en personne face à moi réclamer son dû et peut être serais je magnanime »

Baelish ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en méprisant le roi tant son ignorance au sujet de la fille Targaryen était grande. Maintenant qu'il avait le trône, il ne se souciait plus du reste.

« Mon roi, concernant les Marcheurs Blancs, que comptez vous faire ? »

« Je les combattrai et je les détruirai.. »

Cette nouvelle provoqua des étincelles dans le regard de Margaery, qui, toujours autant accrochée à son but de devenir un jour reine, ne pu s'empêcher de flatter le Cerf, qui lui renvoya un visage tordu sous la gêne.

« Et vous vaincrez mon roi, j'en suis certaine.. »


	8. Chapter 8

Elle avança d'un pas déterminé vers les appartements de Stannis. Le menton relevé, le regard assuré, Margaery était bel et bien une courtisane. En femme vénale aux mœurs légères et élégante aux manières mondaines, elle savait qu'à nouveau, elle siégerait aux côtés du roi. La jeune femme y pensait être prédestinée, d'une part, dû au hasard lorsqu'elle avait été mariée à Renly Baratheon, qui convoitait le trône, puis à la chance quand le roi Joffrey l'avait choisi pour épouse. Quant au prince Tommen, Margaery avait simplement épousé le frère du défunt roi, ce qui revenait à dire que ce mariage était tout à fait normal et logique. Cependant, cet avant goût de pouvoir avait fini par l'habituer à la Cour et le titre auquel elle se pensait destinée résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Déjà petite, sa mère lui avait enseigné l'art du mensonge et de la séduction, ce qui faisait d'elle, maintenant adulte, une femme redoutable. La Fille à la Rose savait manier les mots tels une arme et savait les retourner contre son adversaire le moment opportun. D'un simple regard, elle avait réussi à envoûter Joffrey, aussi cruel qu'il était, Stannis serait alors, à son humble avis, facile à manipuler compte tenu de son passé troublé. Elle le pensait faible et fragile et s'il avait succombé à la prêtresse rouge, elle arriverait à le faire vaciller, même s'il était connu pour avoir un cœur de pierre:

« Mon roi, je vous salue »

Il se retourna brutalement, ne s'attendant pas à la voir en ce lieu. Ses yeux pétillants de surprise s'assombrirent brutalement quand il se remémora son attitude lors du conseil restreint. Il n'avait pas aimé le ton sur lequel elle s'était adressée à lui et encore moins la prestance qu'elle renvoyait. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcouru le dos alors qu'il vivait à nouveau la scène:

« Que faites vous ici ? »

« Je suis venue vous annoncer le départ de ser Davos Mervault pour Castral Rock, il est parti au levé du jour avec un groupe de soldats »

« Ce n'est pas votre rôle, vous n'avez pas à servir de messager, les pages sont fais pour cela ! »

Il s'emporta face à la témérité de la jeune femme qui ne lâchait pas son regard. Son esprit se tortura à nouveau alors qu'il regrettait ses aveux lorsqu'elle était emprisonnée. Durant cet instant, il se rendit compte que l'absence de Melisandre se faisait ressentir tant sa présence lui était insupportable.

Il passa une main fébrile sur sa nuque et s'assit afin de se calmer.

« Tout va bien mon roi ? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal »

« Je ne dors plus depuis des jours et j'essaie de redresser un Royaume souillé par votre ancien époux, est-ce suffisant pour connaître l'anxiété et la fatigue ? »

Stannis savait qu'elle jouait double jeu, il le reconnaissait à son attitude. Cependant, même s'il se savait faible concernant quelques sujets, il connaissait ses limites et c'est en voyant à nouveau son regard qu'il sut qu'il aurait du mal à régner en sachant Margaery à ses côtés.

De plus, le roi faisait à nouveau des cauchemars, durant de longues nuits agitées, il voyait sans cesse la même scène. Une femme vêtue de rouge attendait sur le balcon alors qu'un lourd silence s'emparait de la pièce. Il essayait de s'approcher d'elle mais un puissant souffle chaud le repoussait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Sa voix était affectée et il articulait des bribes de mots au son inexistant. Durant ce long rêve, il ne cessait de trembler face à cette ombre lui tournant le dos et lorsqu'enfin il arrivait à s'en approcher, il revoyait Shireen brûler sous ses yeux, ce qui le réveillait en sursaut. L'homme était incapable de décrire la signification de ce cauchemar mais une chose était sûre, il en était épuisé:

« Vous devriez remédier à cela mon roi, des rêves qui troublent les nuits sont néfastes pour vous ainsi que pour votre Royaume »

Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule, ce qui le fit automatiquement lever la tête, pour la foudroyer du regard, ce qu'elle ignora totalement. Durant un instant, Stannis ne prononça aucun mot mais la tension qui commençait à s'emparer de son corps ne lui laissa pas le choix et il dut intervenir:

« Je vous interdis de me toucher, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez épousé mon frère que vous avez des droits sur ma personne »

« Renly était un homme honorable, cependant, il ne savait pas diriger, à l'inverse de vous. Renly aurait fini par échouer au constat de sa vie sentimentale, comment peut-on délaisser la couche de sa femme pour rejoindre celle de son écuyer ?!»

« Assez ! Ne prononcez plus aucun mot ! Vous avez certes réussi à ensorceler les précédents titulaires du trône mais vous ne m'aurez pas. Je refuse d'entrer dans votre jeu sournois et je refuse de poser mon regard sur l'être débauché que vous êtes. Vous avez eu l'audace de charmer le roi Joffrey alors que mon frère était récemment mort et vous avez accepté d'épouser son jeune frère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qui plus est, bâtard et vous le saviez. Vous n'êtes pas digne de devenir reine lady Margaery et encore moins la mienne»

« Ne vous laissez pas envahir par tant de colère qui se traduira dans vos nuits agitées, laissez moi vous aider, nous pourrions parler, et vous confier à quelqu'un vous ferez du bien. Vous vous sentirez délivré d'un poids que vous n'avez pas à porter seul. Vous avez une Cour Stannis, servez vous en ! »

Alors qu'elle lui annonçait son plan, il revoyait Melisandre qui avait usé de la même stratégie pour le séduire. Il savait ce qu'elle désirait car il avait déjà eu affaire à ce jeu mais Margaery n'était pas sa prêtresse et il aurait préféré mourir que de salir son nom en compagnie de la Fille à la Rose.

« Vous êtes fort mon roi, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous battre seul »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Stannis pouvait sentir ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres sous la puissance de sa mâchoire serrée, attitude qui lui était désormais familière étant donné qu'il était dans cet état à chaque fois qu'une contrariété l'atteignait.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait dû à la présence de la jeune femme n'était pas anodin car en effet, le roi n'avait jamais été à l'aise aux côtés de la gente féminine et cela depuis toujours. Il n'aimait pas les femmes et il n'aimait pas les hommes. Stannis n'aimait personne, et se complaisait dans sa solitude maladive. L'homme était conscient de cette asociabilité, il ne pouvait pas vivre en société et prétextait que son devoir était avant tout militaire.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se faire entendre et d'user de sa voix douce pour apaiser le roi mais la réaction qu'il eut la fit enfin se taire. Stannis se leva lentement du fauteuil pour lui faire face, à bout de nerf, il serra les poings et l'avertit clairement de sa voix rauque et agressive:

« Si vous continuez ce jeu malsain, je vous relève de vos fonctions et vous renvoie à Hautjardin aussi vite que votre sortie de cellule. Je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement et après tant de souffrance et de lutte pour conquérir le trône, vous n'aurez ni ma couronne, ni mon Royaume ! Car vous êtes indigne d'un tel privilège..»

* * *

 **Merci pour vos vues ainsi que vos review :) Encore un chapitre, qui va commencer à plonger Stannis dans la fourberie qui va si bien à port Réal !**


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Davos mit pied à terre devant Castral Rock, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle chose. D'une ampleur considérable et fortement massive, cette image du château le laissa sans voix, lui qui s'en trouvait désormais seigneur. Il avala difficilement sa salive quant à la réclamation qu'il allait faire à Kevan Lannister, dernier seigneur vivant de la forteresse. Suivi de ses gardes et du jeune Alaric, qui tremblait comme une feuille face à la monstruosité de la bâtisse et à ses allures funestes, Davos se dirigea jusqu'aux portes du château. Il hésita un instant avant de lever la voix vers les gardes postés sur la muraille mais n'eut pas le choix suite aux recommandations de son seigneur. Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet au bègue, sachant pertinemment comment allait se dérouler les évènements, Kevan ne se rendrait jamais et une bataille éclaterait:

« Je suis Davos Mervault, Main du roi Stannis Baratheon, seigneur et protecteur des Sept Couronnes, je vous ordonne de m'ouvrir afin que je m'entretienne avec votre seigneur, lord Kevan Lannister »

« Nous n'ouvrirons pas à la Main de l'Usurpateur »

Un silence s'installa alors et Davos commença à perdre ses moyens, il s'imagina soudainement retourner auprès de son roi, sa mission échouée. Son cœur s'emballa, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquerait gros s'il échouait dès le début de son règne. Il ne voulait pas perdre son titre de seigneur de Castral Rock et encore moins perdre le restant de ses doigts, épargnés par Stannis.

« Nous vous ouvrons à une condition, entrez seul, sans vos gardes et peut-être pourrez vous rencontrer notre seigneur »

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la forteresse, accompagné seulement d'Alaric. La main posée sur le pommeau de son épée car méfiant et à l'affût, le Chevalier Oignon observait les alentours et se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de Lannister, tous figurant dans des tableaux accrochés aux murs. L'homme fronça les sourcils, se sentant de plus en plus en danger. A force de côtoyer Stannis, il avait fini par éprouver la même haine envers les Lions et les voir sur les paroisses du château ne l'enchantait guère. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un long corridor, il fut interpellé par une lumière de bougie et s'y précipita dans l'espoir de trouver Kevan, pour ensuite quitter ce maudit endroit:

« Vous voilà chevalier ! J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer, vous qui usurpez mon titre, mais trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Castral Rock »

« Je ne suis pas ici par sympathie lord Kevan mais sur ordre de mon roi. Vous devez impérativement quitter ces lieux »

« Parce que désormais, vous en êtes le seigneur n'est-pas ? C'est étrange qu'un homme tel que vous, qui est né dans le quartier pauvre du Culpucier ait pu atteindre un tel sommet ! Les rumeurs concernant lord Stannis sont donc réelles, il est bon envers ceux qui le servent. Cependant, vous savez que notre nouveau roi a condamné à mort ma nièce ainsi que mon neveu.. donc je ne puis accéder à votre requête.. »

Sur un signe de la main, ses gardes foncèrent sur Alaric et l'empoignèrent afin de l'immobiliser. Le Lion s'avança vers Davos pour le toiser du regard puis, sur un dernier signe de la main, sous le regard apeuré et tétanisé du Chevalier, les gardes tirèrent leurs épées pour les planter dans le pauvre bègue.

« Je vous avez demandé de venir seul et non accompagné. Les Lannister n'aiment pas les Baratheon et les Lions dévorent les Cerfs, c'est ainsi. Alors dites à votre roi, qui n'est pas le mien, que le dernier Lannister ne quittera pas ses lieux et le protégera aussi ardemment que l'a fait son père et son grand père avant lui ! »

Ils le relâchèrent et Davos, sachant qu'il était inutile d'entrer dans le combat avec ses gardes, chevaucha sa monture pour retourner à la capitale, le cœur lourd. Il avait échoué dans sa quête et avait perdu un homme, cet homme qu'il avait essayé de mettre sur le droit chemin. Le Chevalier s'était immiscé dans la vie d'Alaric afin de l'épauler et l'aider dans sa tare, quitte à l'amener avec lui à chaque mission, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie. Cette perte lui fendait le cœur, lui qui avait pris personnellement cette mission et le considérait tel son fils décédé durant Blackwater.

* * *

Quand il arriva à Port Réal, il fut surprit de voir Stannis en compagnie de Sansa, qui venait juste d'arriver. Suite à son échec, le roi ne fit aucun remarque mais promit qu'il serait vengé, pour l'heure, il devait célébrer l'arrivée de son fils, futur roi, dans la capitale. Sur conseil de Baelish, afin d'introduire le jeune Steffon à la population, un tournoi se devait d'être fait. Stannis n'aimait pas ce genre d'activité mais en tant que roi, il était désormais obligé de satisfaire son peuple ainsi que sa Cour.

Davos conduisit la jeune reine à ses appartements et demanda à ce que deux septa s'occupent de l'enfant, voulant s'assurer que la Louve se repose.

« Je vous remercie pour la correspondance que nous avons entretenu, avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur a été bénéfique »

« Je vous en prie madame, cela a été un honneur de vous adresser ces lettres, cependant, j'ose espérer que vous ne direz rien à lord Stannis, qui est d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps »

« Que lui arrive t-il ? »

L'expression dans ses yeux indiqua à Davos une certaine inquiétude et cela le rassura dans le fait qu'elle était désormais reine. Une reine se devait de soutenir son roi. Cependant, il lui indiqua que la nature des choses n'était pas grave, le Cerf étant juste à fleur de peau et facilement irritable.

Il quitta la chambre pour le retrouver dans le jardin du Donjon Rouge, louchant sur un parterre de fleurs.

« Il y a trop de végétations ici, ser Davos, regardez cela, on se croirait à Hautjardin.. »

Il stoppa sa phrase et se retourna vers sa Main, le regard tourmenté. Stannis se mit à réfléchir sous l'incompréhension de Davos, quand il lui annonça brutalement:

« Lady Margaery, je veux qu'elle retourne à Hautjardin, je ne souhaite plus l'avoir près de moi »

« A t-elle intenté à votre vie mon roi ? Est-elle néfaste ? Dangereuse ? »

« Pas exactement, mais si son départ n'est pas imminent, elle le deviendra »

« Vous devriez revoir votre jugement, pour l'heure, nous avons besoin de ses services. Ne brusquez pas les choses et accordez lui un peu de temps, ainsi une fois un nouveau maître des murmures trouvé, alors peut-être pourrez vous la renvoyer chez elle»

« Très bien chevalier, j'accepte votre offre, cependant, que son attitude soit moins légère, j'ai l'impression de voir Cersei Lannister en personne ! »

Il continua sa route en examinant chaque parcelle du jardin, jusqu'à atteindre un banc en marbre sur lequel il se posa. Son regard écœuré quitta le parterre de fleurs pour trouver celui de Davos. Il le dévisagea un instant comme pour essayer de deviner ses pensées. Si Kevan voulait la guerre, il l'obtiendrai sans difficultés. De quel droit le Lannister se permettait-il de menacer la Main du roi, en s'en prenant à lui, il provoquait de la même manière la Couronne:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Castral Rock, vous y séjournerez prochainement avec au pied de votre couche, le corps de Kevan Lannister »

« Je n'en doute pas mon roi, j'ai pu voir depuis ces nombreuses années à vos côtés, que vous êtes un homme de parole »

Il lança un sourire désabusé à Stannis en lui montrant sa main aux phalanges coupées, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Le chevalier, face à la froideur de son roi se ressaisit en cherchant quelques mots afin de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il venait de rendre électrique. Le Cerf n'aimait pas rire, ni sourire. Il vivait dans une bulle remplie de réalisme et de pessimisme, dans laquelle il n'y avait pas de place pour la joie, qu'il trouvait inutile face au monde leur faisant face.

« Faites venir lady Sansa, j'ai à lui parler »

« Bien mon seigneur »

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à la Louve, pour trouver les jardins et saluer d'une révérence son époux, qui la jugea de son regard sévère:

« Vous n'avez pas à faire cela, vous êtes mon épouse »

« Très bien mon roi.. »

« Ni cela, ne mettons pas d'avantage de barrières entre notre union maritale »

Face à ses mots, il déglutit difficilement, mais se sentant obligé de continuer sur sa lancée, il s'accorda un bref sourire, chose que Sansa n'avait jamais réellement vu auparavant.

« Votre voyage s'est-il déroulé convenablement ? »

« Nous avons fait vite et aucun danger n'a trouvé notre route. J'ai pensé que ma place était à vos côtés. Rares sont les occasions pour le peuple de voir leur roi aux côtés de leur reine »

« Si quelque chose venait à vous déranger, faites m'en part, je ne tolérerai aucune méprise vis-à-vis de ma famille »

Sachant qu'elle avait été la prétendante du roi Joffrey et face à la réputation malsaine qu'il avait dans le Royaume entier, Stannis savait que les visites de sa femme à la capitale seraient mouvementées. Même si Joffrey avait été odieux durant son règne, la haine qu'il entretenait pour les Stark avait laissé son empreinte.

« Dans les prochains jours, un tournoi sera organisé en l'honneur de mon fils, je veux que les meilleurs chevaliers y participent pour lui offrir le prestige qu'il lui revient, en tant que futur héritier du trône. Durant cet instant, nous essayerons de paraître unis et soudés, je veux que le peuple entretienne cette illusion royale. Une fois terminé, vous regagnerez vos appartements ainsi que Winterfell si vous le souhaitez. Aussi, veuillez vous assurer que mon fils ait les meilleurs soins de la capitale, quitte à ce que vous examiniez de près chaque profil de septa, je veux le meilleur pour lui et je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs du passé. Je lui rendrai visite dans les prochains jours »

* * *

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Davos, avança d'une marche pressée dans le quartier du Culpucier. Ce lieu sordide, l'un des plus pauvres de Port Réal, l'avait vu grandir et c'est grâce à son roi qu'il avait pu se détacher d'une telle misère, après ses années de contrebande. Connaissant le Culpucier comme sa poche, il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour trouver la maison où logeait la famille d'Alaric Waters, dont il regrettait péniblement la mort. Une fois devant, il rassembla son courage pour frapper à la porte. Une vieille femme lui ouvrit et le fixa de son regard vide d'incompréhension. Le chevalier lui annonça la mort de son fils, puis lui tendit une petite bourse remplie de Dragons d'Or en guise de dédommagement:

« Voici pour la mémoire d'Alaric, un brave garçon qui s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.. »


	10. Chapter 10

Il prit place sur l'estrade et observa attentivement, de son regard perçant, la foule lui faisant face. En ce jour de festivité, elle était principalement constituée de populace venue se gorger de tournois et autres activités qui pouvaient la distraire. Ses yeux continuèrent de la fixer avec un profond mépris, elle qui venait simplement pour répondre à l'invitation du roi, la plupart du temps, restait muette face aux problèmes que rencontraient le Royaume. De par sa nature méfiante et redoutablement négative, Stannis en conclu qu'elle n'était présente que dans le but de profiter des privilèges qu'il lui accordait en ce jour. Comme s'il était seul dans ses pensées, il se mit à hausser les épaules et fronça les sourcils, au moment où il aperçu dans la foule, une personne encapuchonnée. Le seigneur dévisagea un instant la forme, le visage tendu sous l'incompréhension qui le gagnait. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas et il fut gêné par tant d'insolence, de soutenir ainsi le regard du roi, qui frissonna. Un profond malaise envahit son corps alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus happé par la forme. Alors que la solitude s'emparait un peu plus de lui, il se retourna pour adresser un mot à Davos, assit derrière. Quand il fixa à nouveau la foule, la forme encapuchonnée avait disparue et il poussa un juron de mécontentement. Sansa était près de lui, son fils dans les bras, alors que le peuple les fixait en attendant l'annonce du début des joutes, elle posa une main fébrile sur son épaule, en guise de soutien. Le roi lui lança alors un timide sourire et la foule éclata de joie, sous le regard sombre de Stannis, toujours occupé par la forme envolée:

« En ce jour de festivités en l'honneur de mon fils, j'ouvre ainsi le tournoi. Puisse t-il être bénéfique aux participants et que leur victoire soit chantée au delà de leur mort ! J'appelle les jouteurs à venir s'installer, aidés de leur écuyers, que les Sept soient avec vous et vous porte jusqu'à la réussite ! »

Le duel ne dura que quelques secondes car au premier tour de lice, l'un des participants s'écroula au sol et vit son armure transpercée par la lance de son adversaire. Le roi fit mine d'applaudir alors que Davos rayonnait de joie, ayant parié sur cette joute. La Louve quand à elle frappa lentement dans ses mains, telle la manière dont les lady devaient se comporter. Alors que Steffon pleurait, face à tant de bruit, la septa le tendit à la reine, qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras. La foule resta bouche bée, attendant que les prochains jouteurs se mettent en place, quand elle montra l'enfant à son époux. Ce dernier fut prit d'un sursaut, lui qui n'était pas habitué à une si grande responsabilité, et c'est de son regard effrayé qu'il le saisi pour la première fois. Le peuple se mit à nouveau à applaudir en le félicitant, son fils se trouvant couronné de prestige face à une population, qui l'acceptait tel le futur héritier. Incapable de le tenir une minute de plus, il le confia maladroitement à sa femme et annonça le prochain duel, d'une voix puissante et stricte.

Les jouteurs se firent face au plein galop et il fallut plus de deux tours afin que l'un d'eux ne soit désarçonné. Le bouclier du perdant éclata en morceaux face à la force de son adversaire, qui se pavanait sur sa monture suite à cette victoire. Cette absurdité laissa à Stannis un profond dégoût alors que trois personnes vinrent se présenter à lui. Davos, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil une si grande promiscuité entre ces individus et son roi, intervint, la main sur le pommeau de l'épée en guise d'avertissement:

« Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus vers votre Majesté Stannis et veuillez vous présenter sur le champ »

« Nous ne voulons aucun mal à votre roi, ser et sommes venus demander l'autorisation de participer aux joutes. Seigneur Stannis, je suis Thoros de Myr, prêtre rouge et ancienne connaissance de votre défunt frère Robert, et voici le chevalier Béric Dondarrion, lui aussi au service du roi Robert lors de son vivant »

Le Cerf les dévisagea avant de lancer un signe de tête au troisième individu, dont le visage était encapuchonné. Il reconnu alors cette personne qui le surveillait avant le début du tournoi. Comme il essayait de découvrir le visage de l'inconnu en scrutant la forme sombre sous la capuche, Davos, qui après avoir conseillé à la reine Sansa de reculer de quelques pas, prit la parole:

« Et qui est cette personne ? Mon roi, je vous annonce que je ne me sens pas en sécurité face à de tels personnages. Nous savons tous les deux que les fréquentations de votre frère n'étaient pas des plus honnêtes, quant à cette personne qui se cache d'une capuche, qu'elle se présente et peut-être mon roi lui accordera t-il une audience »

Thoros et Béric affichèrent un sourire moqueur sans réponse, et la forme quitta le lieu, laissant le roi perplexe. La familiarité qu'il ressentit en la regardant s'éloigner, mélangé au malaise qu'elle lui insufflait le déstabilisa et c'est bouche bée qu'il commença à comprendre. Il prononça un son inaudible alors que les deux hommes louchaient sur sa personne en attendant l'autorisation de jouter:

« Nous serions honorés de représenter votre Majesté lors d'un duel et avons souvent participé à cet exercice lors du règne de Robert. Mettre notre talent de jouteur au service du Cerf Couronné et de la Louve nous permettrait peut-être de vous montrer que nous ne sommes pas hostiles. Si votre Majesté se montre aussi méfiante, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que la confiance est devenue rare de nos jours et si cela peut vous rassurer, nous ne sommes pas du côté des Lions, qui auparavant tenaient le trône »

« Les Crocs n'ont pas fais le poids face aux Bois, cependant, le feu qui le consume ne peut être étouffé.. »

Cette phrase de Béric fit sortir Stannis de ses pensées et c'est sous le regard insistant du chevalier qu'il comprit un peu plus la raison de leur présence. Davos quant à lui, paniqué de voir son roi stoïque, prit une nouvelle fois la parole dans le but d'effrayer l'arrogance de leurs invités:

« Assez Chevalier Oignon ! Veuillez conduire ces hommes aux écuries, veillez à ce qu'on leur prépare une monture convenable. Aussi vais-je y participer et affronterai l'un de vous deux, car le feu s'éteindra par la force et la nécessité »

Le cheval qu'on apporta au roi portait les couleurs de sa maison, un cerf noir sur fond jaune. Ce dernier avait revêtit son armure habituelle, dont le cerf entouré d'un cœur enflammé ornait son plastron. A cette vision, Thoros afficha un sourire, satisfait de voir que Stannis n'avait pas entièrement renoncé au Dieu rouge. Lui qui portait fièrement cette religion depuis de longues années fut prit d'un immense soulagement en osant penser que peut-être, Port Réal pourrait rayonner au profit de Rh'llor, son unique et réel dieu. Tout comme Melisandre, il s'était converti à cette religion étrangère, qui, d'après ses représentants, n'était qu'amour et vitalité. Béric, qui avait été ramené de nombreuses fois la vie grâce au prêtre décida de jouter à sa place car si un malheur arrivait, il n'en serait pas à sa première et douloureuse résurrection.

« Si je remporte ce duel, vous et votre amie encapuchonnée quittaient ces lieux dès la nuit tombée »

« Je ne peux accepter cela, quel roi oserait mettre dehors de pauvres représentants d'une Foi encore inconnue au plus grand nombre. Remportez ce duel et nous vous serons dévoués, telle est la volonté du Dieu rouge »

Suite à cette appellation, le roi frissonna d'inquiétude, cette religion lui étant néfaste auparavant. Cependant, il accepta devant le regard interloqué de la foule, qui attendait la glorieuse victoire de leur roi. Il inspira profondément alors que les scènes du passé aux côtés de la prêtresse venaient le déconcentrer.

Béric prononça rapidement une prière qu'il adressa à R'hllor, sous le visage outré de Stannis, qui voyait ce retour au Dieu rouge comme un complot:

« Allez vous illuminer votre arme des flammes rougeoyantes de votre faux Dieu ? »

« Il ne m'accorde pas ce privilège pour vous vaincre, car il ne voit pas l'intérêt de vous affubler d'une telle vision, qui à son avis, ne permettrait pas un combat légal. Nous connaissons tous votre passé à ses côtés et le pouvoir que son influence à eu sur vous, mon roi »

Il élança sa monture au galop, accompagné d'un long cri, motivé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Stannis allait tirer un trait sur son passé en le renvoyant dans l'Enfer qui l'avait vu naître.

Les lances s'évitèrent une première fois et le seigneur soupira face à cet échec. Une seconde fois, alors que le roi avait perdu l'équilibre, elles ne se touchèrent pas. Plusieurs tours permirent aux deux hommes de se faire face à nouveau, sans qu'un vainqueur ne soit proclamé. Puis, dans un ultime assaut, le Cerf planta sa lance dans la partie non protégée de Béric, entre son casque et son plastron. Le chevalier hurla de douleur lorsque le bois s'enfonça dans sa gorge et il tomba de cheval en crachant un filet de sang:

« Votre Dieu rouge ne peut rien face à la ténacité du Cerf »

Stannis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son adversaire au sol, alors que Thoros accourait pour le soigner, puis il regagna le Donjon Rouge, dans l'espoir de se retrouver seul dans ses pensées obscures.

* * *

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il se retrouva soudainement figé à quelques mètres de sa porte. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus et il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir. Se sentant de plus en plus fébrile, le visage crispé sous l'incompréhension et la douleur, il poussa un grognement de colère et ses jambes lui répondirent enfin. Tremblant, il avança jusqu'à la porte en bois, qu'il poussa difficilement, se sentant un peu plus faible à chaque pas. Comme si sa force vitale s'était dissipée, il soupira d'épuisement avant de rester à nouveau figé face à la scène s'offrant à lui:

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Alors qu'il revivait son cauchemar, qui venait perturber ses nuits depuis de nombreux mois, la forme encapuchonnée attendait sur le balcon, les fenêtres ouvertes. Le roi, prit d'une profonde angoisse, se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une peur infaillible le transperçait de toutes parts. La pièce dégageait une chaleur étouffante et la tension qui en ressortait le faisait suffoquer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers l'inconnue lui tournant le dos.

Quand elle se retourna, elle défit sa capuche, et le seigneur poussa un cri étouffé. Ses yeux remplis de stupeur, mélangés à l'appréhension qui le submergeait, lui donnaient un air inhumain. Rarement, il avait eu cette attitude, lui qui était connu pour être insensible:

« Je vous ai banni, que faîtes vous ici ? »

La forme s'avança lentement alors que le roi faisait un pas en arrière. Jamais il ne laisserait Melisandre s'approcher de lui telle elle avait pu le faire par le passé. Cependant, la prêtresse ne voyait pas ce retour comme une punition, mais comme une bénédiction. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs de l'accession au trône de son roi quelques temps auparavant, après s'être rendue compte que ramener Jon Snow à la vie était impossible, tant son corps avait souffert avant sa lente mort.

« Je suis venue pour vous Stannis, le seigneur de la Lumière me la demandé, vous avez besoin de moi »

« Non ! Je vous interdit de dire pareil chose, je vous ai banni pour ne plus vous revoir, je vous ai effacé de mon présent pour que vous restiez dans mon douloureux passé. Jamais je n'ai souhaité votre retour »

« Vous mentez Stannis, ce rêve que vous faisiez depuis tant de temps n'était pas anodin.. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cette scène a t-elle pu devenir réelle ? »

« Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit »

Il recula à nouveau d'un pas, le regard effrayé à l'idée de revivre ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Sa magie était toujours présente et elle avait réussi à l'avertir de sa venue par des songes nocturnes. Le seigneur déglutit difficilement au moment où il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, la présence de la prêtresse lui avait manqué et comme s'ils étaient liés, il essaya de se faire difficilement une raison.

Face à ce chamboulement, il s'appuya contre le lit à baldaquin et tête baissée, tenta de résister à la forte émotion qui s'emparait de lui:

« Vous ne partirez donc jamais.. »

Melisandre avait été sa conseillère durant un long moment, l'ayant mené à la victoire par la magie mais aussi à la défaite. Pour elle et ses visions, il avait sacrifié ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sa famille. Pour régner sur ce trône qui lui revenait de droit, il avait exécuté son unique fille, sur conseil de la prêtresse.

« Je vous ai maudis, vous ainsi que votre faux Dieu, pour la torture que vous m'avez infligé.. »

« Et pourtant vous avez réussi mon roi, vous êtes désormais le dirigeant d'un Royaume que vous convoitiez »

La triste réalité de savoir qu'elle serait toujours présente, même dans ses rêves le bouleversa et pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Stannis versa des larmes d'injustice. Alors que la pression de son bras s'accentuait sur son lit pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, sa bouche se tordit face à une émotion qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Le roi pleurait sur sa triste existence, mais aussi pour tous les pêchés qu'il avait commit. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu le jour de la mort de sa fille le libéraient enfin d'un poids dont il ne pourrait jamais réellement se défaire. Melisandre arriva pour le soutenir et il essaya d'articuler maladroitement:

« J'ai ardemment désiré le jour où je vous retrouverai, l'absence de votre présence à mes côtés à constitué une lente souffrance dont je ne pouvais me détacher. J'ai honte de vous l'avouer, honte de me sentir enchaîné et impuissant. La douleur que j'ai ressenti durant tout ce temps est incomparable à celle qui s'est emparé de mon âme suite à mes échecs et mes vices »

Stannis pleurait, et sous la tension accumulée depuis son enfance, il soulageait enfin son mal être devant sa prêtresse. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le voir ainsi car elle était la seule à l'avoir réellement vu, ayant réussi à sonder son âme au premier coup d'œil. Melisandre avait été une manipulatrice redoutable, mais qui avait œuvré pour son bien, à l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

« Je suis un homme faible.. »

Reconnaître son principal défaut était pour lui une libération. Être seigneur n'était pas de tout repos et se voiler la face devant la Cour était sa meilleure arme, seulement, être aussi tendu et dépourvu d'émotions, en apparence, l'avait profondément rongé.

Lui qui avait assisté à la mort de ses parents et qui avait dû rapidement faire face à ses responsabilités en tant que second d'une lignée au sang noble, ne pouvait éternellement se montrer aussi fort que ce qu'il pensait être.

Trop jeune il avait manqué d'une mère et c'est en Melisandre qu'il revoyait cette image, celle d'une mère protectrice, d'une conseillère avisée mais aussi d'une femme aux attraits chaleureux, qui l'invitait à soulager son âme.

Durant cette longue nuit, la prêtresse n'avait pas fermé l'œil, observant les flammes dans la cheminée qui crépitait, au pied du lit du seigneur. Ce dernier s'étant endormi rapidement et pour l'une des rares fois, son sommeil n'était plus agité. Il lui avait promis, elle ne quitterait pas la Cour aussi vite que son départ, lorsqu'ils étaient à Châteaunoir.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre que je voulais vraiment bien réussir à écrire, étant donné que les personnages présents font partis de mes préférés ! (Maître de la Lumière oblige ^^). La fin de ce chapitre m'a aussi fendu le cœur et j'espère que vous en serez tout aussi touché :)**

 **Encore merci pour vos view et vos review qui sont encourageantes pour la suite :)**

 **A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres !**

 **Tendevils :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Il se pavanait dans la maison close qu'il tenait en saluant ses clients réguliers, puis il se rendit au Donjon rouge dans l'espoir de trouver la reine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas entretenu avec elle et un besoin malsain de lui parler s'était emparé de lui quand il avait passé les portes royales. Petyr Baelish voyait en la fille Stark la femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, sa mère Catelyn. Lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, il revoyait défiler son passé aux côtés de la future Stark, quand il était pupille chez son père. Depuis ce jour, Baelish n'avait aimé qu'une seule et unique personne, ainsi, le peu de respect qu'il accordait, lui était octroyé.

Sa chevelure de feu ne passa pas inaperçue et il trouva Sansa sans difficulté dans la cour royale, accompagnée de Melisandre. A la vue de ses deux puissantes femmes réunies, il se mit à sourire, imaginant le complot sordide qu'elles pourraient mettre en place contre le roi. En effet, Baelish avait toujours convoité le trône. Grâce à des plans perfides et entouré de personnes compétentes, il avait été au cœur de l'assassinat du prince Joffrey quelque temps plus tôt. Le petit homme était le genre d'individu qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que son souhait se réalise, constituant l'un des êtres les plus dangereux de la capitale:

« Mesdames, je vous salue, si cela ne vous dérange pas prêtresse, j'aimerai m'entretenir en privée avec lady Sansa »

Melisandre l'avait toisé du regard et avait quitté les lieux en adressant un faux semblant de sourire à la reine. Petyr s'était ensuite approché d'elle pour lui murmurer une chose dont il savait la Louve incertaine:

« Savez vous qu'elle a tenté de ramener à la vie Jon Snow ? Une telle personne usant de magie noire peut être risquée auprès de Stannis votre époux »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui prit le bras pour l'emmener avec lui, en balade dans les jardins. Sansa, le ventre noué suite à cette révélation concernant le décès de son frère, ne pu articuler correctement un mot durant leur rencontre qui s'éternisa.

« Je suis si déçu de constater que Margaery Tyrell est au final, aussi charismatique qu'une marchande à Essos, ces femmes sont si mauvaises qu'aucun homme n'ose les approcher. Même le plus crétin ne les voudraient dans sa couche. Vous savez Sansa, si la Fille à la Rose s'est retrouvée aussi facilement à la Cour du roi, ce n'est pas par hasard »

Ils continuèrent de marcher alors qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux ronds. La Louve ne comprenait pas ce discours et encore moins le sujet de conversation. Durant le règne de Joffrey, les deux femmes avaient été amies et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ait pu monter un stratagème contre Stannis.

« Convaincre la Main du roi, aussi naïf qu'elle est, à été une chose aisée, il a ensuite persuadé votre époux de la choisir comme maître des murmures.. mais au constat de cet échec désastreux, je pense qu'il est tant qu'elle soit remplacée.. »

L'objectif de Baelish avait été simple: après discussion avec Margaery, elle devait séduire Stannis afin qu'il succombe à nouveau et qu'éclate une révolte quand le peuple se serait rendu compte de l'homme faible qu'il était. Avoir côtoyé Melisandre pour ensuite se laisser envoûter par l'ancienne épouse de deux rois aurait été étrange pour un peuple ne demandant que la paix rétablie. Cependant, le roi n'était pas tombé dans ses filets et son plan de conquérir le trône, une fois Stannis emprisonné, tombait à l'eau.

« Pourquoi me dire tout cela lord Baelish ? »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Petyr, j'insiste.. il ne représente rien pour vous et j'ai pensé que vous mettre au courant de l'actualité ne serait pas une chose inutile compte tenu de la femme que vous êtes.. »

Tant d'hypocrisie et de bavardage donnèrent à la jeune femme l'envie de le faire arrêter. Depuis maintenant quelques temps, elle s'était aperçue de son manège pour la piéger et ce à quoi elle assistait ne lui plaisait guère. Petyr avait été le traitre qui avait utilisé son père pour son bien personnel. Il avait été exécuté par sa faute. Quant à mère, qui allait devenir veuve, elle avait rapidement reçue la visite du petit homme, une fois Ned Stark, séparé en deux parties.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la séduction qu'exerce la femme rouge sur Stannis, le Royaume entier a eu vent de cette histoire. C'est pourquoi la Fille à la Rose va quitter le conseil restreint de votre époux, pour être remplacée par cette prêtresse »

« Je ne comprends pas.. »

Elle mentit avec une facilité surprenante, ce qui plongea Baelish dans une profonde satisfaction, lui qui voyait son ancienne élève dépasser un peu plus le maître. Le faire parler à nouveau permettait à la Louve de rassembler des informations pour son époux, afin de se venger de cet être perfide, qui l'avait marié de force à Ramsay Bolton.

Petyr quant à lui, convaincu de gagner un peu plus la confiance de la jeune femme, se jeta à corps perdu dans l'énumération de son plan, afin de faire tomber la couronne du roi

« Si Melisandre reste, je parie que le roi succombera, de plus, étant d'une religion étrangère et hostile aux habitants de Westeros, le peuple se soulèvera et vous pourrez faire vos adieux à votre époux si détesté. Je prendrai alors aisément le trône et libre à vous de m'épouser ou de céder votre titre de reine »

« Vous êtes incroyablement intelligent lord Baelish, je n'en doute pas. Réussir à s'élever de la sorte à la Cour et faire exécuter l'une des personnes les plus influentes du Royaume pour qu'une longue guerre dynastique éclate.. tout cela, suivi de l'assassinat du roi Joffrey, dont le coupable est encore reconnu comme étant Tyrion Lannister, second frère de la reine.. vous ne pouvez faire mieux. Cependant, j'ose espérer qu'une si haute estime de vous même ne soit pas gâchée par une folie maladive, qui dévore votre cœur au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe »


	12. Chapter 12

Sa Main la détestant, il avait été obligé de l'avertir de sa présence. Stannis avait convoqué Davos et l'annonce qu'il lui avait faîte avait fait trembler de rage le château tout entier:

« Melisandre restera à Port Réal, telle est ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus chevalier »

Il était resté sans voix et avait essayé de raisonner en vain son roi, qui restait persuadé que sa présence à ses côtés était bénéfique. Pensant qu'elle l'avait de nouveau ensorcelé, Davos ne mâcha pas ses mots et voir son seigneur sombrer à nouveau dans la dépendance de cette femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cependant, cette discussion ayant déjà été abordée quelques temps plus tôt, Stannis ne prêta pas attention à sa Main et la congédia quand les tensions commencèrent à se faire sentir.

« Et pour votre épouse Sansa, qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Elle peut retourner à Winterfell comme bon lui semble, je n'en ai cure, tant que le peuple l'apprécie, le reste m'est égal.. »

« Comment pouvez vous réagir ainsi face à une enfant ? »

« Justement ser, c'est une enfant ! Connaissant le passé débauché de mon frère de son vivant, croyez vous réellement qu'il l'aurait marié à son fils si elle avait été en âge de procréer ? Lui qui avait tant souhaité que Stark et Baratheon soient liés.. C'est une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas son père, elle m'a donné un fils ainsi que le Nord entier, que demander de plus à une enfant ?! »

L'atmosphère était électrique au sein de la capitale et Davos avait préféré se réfugier sur le terrain d'entrainement, à pratiquer le maniement à l'épée, afin de ne pas perdre la main. Une colère mélangée à une profonde culpabilité s'était emparée de lui, lui qui avait fait le serment de protéger son roi. Il savait que Melisandre était néfaste, du moins, elle avait pu l'être par le passé et les restes de Stannis qu'elle avait laissé après son passage, l'avait affreusement marqué. Le seigneur n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi durant de longs mois, conséquences de son vieillissement prématuré. Cependant, sa Main devait se faire une raison, il n'avait pas réussi par le passé et il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre de la renvoyer dans son pays natal, à Asshaï les Ombres.

Face à cette situation, Davos avait l'impression d'être tiraillé entre deux eaux, d'un côté il voulait le bien de son roi et d'un autre, il savait qu'agir était inutile.

C'est dans cette optique déséquilibrée qu'il tenta de se vider l'esprit en frappant de toutes ses forces sur le mannequin d'entrainement. Alors que les coups fusaient, et qu'il ressentait ses muscles tirer de plus en plus suite à l'effort, une voix l'interpella et il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Béric Dondarrion:

« Votre plaie a cicatrisé rapidement ser, durant un instant, j'ai pensé votre vie terminée »

« Cela aurait du arriver si Thoros n'était pas intervenu pour me soigner grâce aux pouvoirs du Maître de la Lumière »

Cette énumération lui donna la nausée, lui qui ne supportait ce qui se ralliait à la prêtresse rouge. Il dévisagea le chevalier et reprit son entrainement, sous le regard admiratif de l'homme:

« J'ose espérer devenir aussi compétent que vous, naître dans un quartier pauvre pour ensuite s'élever au rang de chevalier, de seigneur puis de Main du roi, il n'y a pas meilleure reconnaissance »

Davos ne répondit pas et continua son manège méprisant. Sa femme lui avait longtemps reproché de troquer son caractère aimable pour celui de Stannis, à force de le côtoyer. Il attrapa une gourde afin de se désaltérer et bu d'une traite:

« Comment avez vous connu Thoros de Myr et Melisandre d'Asshaï ? »

« Thoros et moi nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, nous avons menés la Fraternité sans Bannière après la mort du roi Robert. Nous rendions notre propre justice pour venger la Couronne. Quant à la prêtresse rouge, c'est elle qui est venue à nous, mais Thoros l'a connaissait déjà suite à leur religion commune »

« Et c'est à ce moment qu'il vous a converti ? »

Béric éclata de rire, un rire franc et solennel, alors que Davos restait figé face à cette scène. L'homme lui montra du doigt son cache œil, qu'il leva ensuite pour afficher un orbite dépourvu de globe et recouvert d'une large cicatrice.

« Vous savez ser Davos, je suis mort sept fois en comptant le coup fatal de Stannis, je pense que je suis redevable envers le seigneur de la Lumière, lui qui m'a, à chaque fois, ramené à la vie »

« Combattre la mort est insensé, quel Dieu peut se permettre de jouer autant avec la destinée ? C'est sacrilège et immorale, l'existence devient si facile, si l'on sait que l'on va être ressuscité.. »

« Justement, sachez que je paie un peu plus de mon âme à chaque retour.. je perds de plus en plus la mémoire concernant ma vie antérieure, dors de moins en moins et n'ai plus goût pour la nourriture.. alors chevalier, revenir à la vie n'est pas tellement une bénédiction, mais mes résurrections me permettent d'aimer plus encore ce que mon existence m'offre »

« Ce n'est pas sans séquelles et votre esprit finira rongé par tant d'outrance »

Il quitta le chevalier pour se diriger vers le Donjon Rouge, dans lequel il croisa la reine. Davos se mit à remercier les Dieux intérieurement, lui permettant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Sansa.

Elle ne comprenait pas son besoin urgent de lui parler, et l'écoutait attentivement, relevant chaque point important du discours de la Main:

« Pour votre bien, ainsi que pour celle de votre fils, vous devriez rentrer à Winterfell, une aura de magie noire plane au dessus de la capitale et cela serait néfaste pour vous »

Davos, toujours autant attentionné envers ceux qui pour lui, en valaient la peine, essaya tant bien que mal de convaincre la jeune femme, qui désormais se sentait bien à Port Réal. Il pouvait lire dans son regard un certain épanouissement, qu'il devina envolé quand Melisandre serait à ses côtés. Le chevalier était un homme trop bon pour se permettre de faire justice lui même, et il l'avait déjà payé lors de son essai. La punition que lui avait infligé Stannis pour tentative de meurtre envers la prêtresse n'avait pas été sévère, mais il savait que son roi, une fois poussé à bout, était prêt au meilleur, comme au pire. Il ne pouvait plus tenter physiquement d'éloigner la femme, mais peut-être ses paroles auraient-elles un effet.

Cependant, face à la témérité de la Louve, il abandonna et préféra quitter les lieux pour retrouver ses appartements, lieu qu'il jugea encore sain.

* * *

Il passait la majeure partie à ses côtés, écoutant d'une oreille avertie ses conseils. Stannis avait apprit de ses erreurs et désormais, il jugeait bons ou mauvais ses dires, avant de foncer tête baissée dans sa quête.

Lui ayant fait part des derniers récits de la capitale, il avait insisté sur l'échec de Davos à Castral Rock et de la perte d'un des membres de la garde:

« Pourquoi ne pas nommer Béric Dondarrion, chef de votre garde ? Il est compétent et loyal, vous ne pouvez pas en douter quand vous savez qu'il a traqué les Lannister jusqu'au bout après l'assassinat de votre frère le roi, par la reine Cersei. Il saura entraîner vos hommes et votre Main pourra être soulagée d'un poids qui n'a pas à la contrarier. Ser Davos pourra ainsi exécuter des tâches qui conviennent à un homme de son grade »

« Pourquoi voudriez vous l'aider, lui qui vous a toujours considéré comme sa rivale ? »

Melisandre s'appuya sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Stannis fit mine de ne pas réagir alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faiblir. Cependant, il releva la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte pour se servir une coupe de vin, lui qui, à son habitude ne buvait pas, en ressentait le besoin au moment présent:

« J'ai promis de vous aider et aider le Chevalier Oignon me semble être logique si je veux me tenir à l'objectif donné par le Maître de la Lumière »

« Vous saviez pour mes échecs n'est ce pas ? Vous saviez que vos visions étaient fausses lorsque j'ai sacrifié ce dont j'avais de plus cher, pour votre Dieu rouge.. »

« Stannis, si je connaissais le futur aussi bien que me le présente les flammes, vous auriez conquis le trône depuis longtemps »

Elle s'approcha du feu et y planta son regard de braise. Durant quelques minutes, qui parèrent une éternité au roi, elle ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta d'essayer de déchiffrer les flammes. Il l'a rejoignit et l'imita, puis grimaça en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune vision:

« Je ne vois rien.. »

« Vous avez préféré abandonner notre Dieu pour la Foi des Sept, voir l'avenir dans les flammes serait un caprice qu'il vous aurait accordé.. vous m'avez parlé de Kevan Lannister et de son refus de quitter Castral Rock, voulez vous que je me charge de lui ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

Il frissonna d'angoisse alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Le manège de la prêtresse était toujours le même et il n'eut pas besoin de replonger dans son passé pour se souvenir. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait tué son frère Renly, grâce à de la magie noire, issue de Melisandre. En s'offrant à elle, il lui avait permit de confectionner grâce à son sang royal, une ombre assassine, dont les chances d'échouer étaient nulles.

« Ma magie pourrait tuer Kevan Lannister et la forteresse de Castral Rock serait à vous mon roi »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'ensorceler d'avantage qu'il poussa un profond grognement de frustration avant de quitter la pièce en refusant catégoriquement. Melisandre ne le manipulerait pas comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes !**

 **Voici la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand le roi apprit la nouvelle, il éclata dans une profonde colère qu'il ne pu maîtriser. D'un geste rapide et puissant, il balaya la table couverte de parchemins et bougies, qui vinrent s'étaler au sol sous la force du mouvement. Il venait d'apprendre par Béric Dondarrion, qui, après avoir envoyé un groupe d'hommes dans les terres, que Kevan s'était une nouvelle fois vengé en brûlant et pillant des villages. Apparemment, le Lion ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son château entre les mains de Davos, et témoignait de son mécontentement par la violence. Stannis entra en claquant la porte dans les appartements de Melisandre:

« Je veux qu'il meurt sur le champ, de quel droit se permet-il de s'en prendre ainsi à mon peuple ! C'est un homme lâche qui va payer pour ses crimes injustifiés ! Je veux qu'il meurt ! »

Devant un tel caprice, la prêtresse se mit à rire et, après avoir prêté attention à son seigneur, baissa la tête pour vaquer à nouveau à ses occupations:

« Pourquoi riez vous ? Vous ne désirez plus user de votre magie pour éliminer cet homme ? »

« Je le ferai volontiers mon roi, mais vu votre état actuel, ma magie serait inefficace »

Il hurla de rage et plongea sur la femme, décidé à la faire obéir. En attrapant violemment son bras qu'il tenta d'immobiliser afin qu'elle l'écoute, son visage se déforma, alors que les veines de son front tapaient violemment contre ses tempes. De sa voix forte et colérique, il essaya de raisonner la prêtresse rouge, bien décidée à jouer avec les nerfs du roi:

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Vous m'aviez dis que vous feriez tout pour m'aider. Êtes vous en train de me manipuler comme vous l'avez fait par le passé ? Je ne suis plus un simple seigneur, je suis le roi de Westeros, et j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur le Royaume tout entier ! Cependant, je ne veux pas en arriver à ce point, j'ai trop souffert de votre absence alors faîtes ce que je vous ordonne ! Tuer Kevan Lannister comme bon vous semble, je me fiche du moyen utilisé pour arriver à vos fins, je veux qu'il meurt. Le Lion va regretter de s'en être prit au Cerf Couronné, je peux vous l'assurer. Par deux fois il s'est joué de moi, il n'y en aura pas une troisième, j'en fais la promesse »

« Ma magie vous épuiserait considérablement, en êtes vous conscient ? »

« C'est un mal pour un bien, je suis le roi, je dois faire des sacrifices pour mon Royaume »

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait sur Westeros, Kevan Lannister rejoignait ses appartements dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos après cette journée étouffante. Il poussa la grande porte qui grinça sous le poids et l'ancienneté, puis il se posa sur son lit. L'homme fixa durant de longues minutes le plafond orné d'or au dessus de sa tête, quand un profond vent froid s'empara de la pièce. Le Lion sursauta et observa son entourage, constatant qu'il était seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Seulement, un malaise le saisit et il eut l'impression d'être surveillé:

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez vous ! »

Le seigneur dégaina son épée et resta sur ses gardes durant quelques instants, quand à nouveau, un puissant souffle d'air tournoya autour de sa personne. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, agenouillé au sol. Quand il releva difficilement la tête, le souffle court, il constata qu'une épaisse fumée noire lui faisait face. Kevan bondit de stupeur et lui adressa un large coup d'épée, qui n'eut aucun effet sur son adversaire. L'ombre sortie alors un poignard qu'elle planta dans la poitrine du vieil homme, qui s'écroula, vidé de son sang. Puis, la chose, une fois reput de son crime, s'évapora comme par magie et il n'y eut aucune trace de l'assassinat du Lannister.

* * *

Après ce tragique accident, Stannis convoqua son conseil restreint. La mine fatiguée, les joues creusées, il était épuisé, et prit place en bout de table pour constater avec méprise, la constitution du groupe d'intimes députés. La vision de Margaery lui déplaisait toujours et le visage satisfait de Baelish l'écœurait tout autant. Il fit venir Thoros et Béric, qui s'assirent aux côtés de Melisandre, elle aussi présente, pour le plus grand malheur de la Fille à la Rose, qui voyait son pouvoir de séduction décroître à chaque regard posé sur le roi. Celui qu'elle lui adressa le fit perdre ses moyens et, toujours saisi d'une rage incontrôlable, jugeant que son attitude dépravée ne convenait pas à son règne, l'a renvoya sèchement à Hautjardin, en la relevant de sa fonction. Il allait se mettre à dos la famille Tyrell mais s'en moquait éperdument, il était le roi et lèverait autant d'armées que possibles pour combattre cette dynastie, si une guerre venait à éclater:

« J'espère que cela vous sert de leçon, je ne tolère aucune attitude de la sorte dans mon château ! Je ne suis pas Robert, qui appréciait la compagnie de filles légères ou encore Cersei, qui prenait plaisir à séduire les hommes de sa famille. Je veux une Cour honnête et non souillée par les vices, je n'accepterai plus aucun écart de votre part, vous êtes les députés de votre roi, vous devez le représenter avec respect ! »

Baelish, spectateur de cette scène qu'il avait lui même imaginé, se frotta les mains en se voyant assit sur le trône de fer. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était le fait qu'il avait été pris à son propre jeu. Sansa, un jour plus tôt, avait fait part de ses dires à Stannis, qui, après une longue inspiration pour éviter de s'emporter à nouveau, avait annoncé à son épouse qu'il se chargeait personnellement de cette affaire. Le voir réagir ainsi lui permit de savourer une douce vengeance qu'elle dédia à sa famille, les Stark, aujourd'hui morts suite à la bataille des Cinq Rois.

« Melisandre, je vous nomme maître des murmures à la place de lady Margaery, »

Il s'adressa ensuite à la salle en les menaçants de sa voix grave et autoritaire. A bout de nerf et épuisé face à tant de responsabilités, les mains tremblantes sous la colère, le roi frappa du poing la table en pierre.

« Je vous avertis qu'à la moindre remarque, l'une de votre main finira tranchée. Je veux du respect et de la discipline, tels sont les comportements vis à vis de son roi. Béric Dondarrion, je vous nomme chef de ma garde, vous entraînerez les hommes afin qu'ils se battent jusqu'à la mort, au profit de leur Royaume »

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant lord Stannis et vous remercie de cette tâche que vous m'accordez »

« Quant à Sladhor Saan, il rejoindra prochainement la Cour »

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent étonnés, chacun essayant de réfléchir aux dires du Cerf dans le silence le plus total. Le seul qui osa prendre la parole, tant son arrogance était élevée fut Petyr Baelish, qui dévisagea l'homme de son regard hautain et sans scrupules:

« Mon roi, ai-je bien entendu ? Car si je ne m'abuse, à part le poste de grand maestre, qui est à pourvoir, les autres sont déjà pris.. »

Il fit un signe en démontrant les députés, assis autour de la table. Les yeux étonnement apaisés du roi lui laissèrent un goût amère et il se sentit soudainement mal. Pour l'une des rares fois, Baelish se sentait piégé, comme s'il s'était fait rattraper à ce jeu qu'il aimait tant pratiquer à la Cour, le jeu des trônes. Comme le disait Cersei, quand on joue au jeu des trônes, on gagne ou l'on meurt, il n'y a pas d'entre deux. Le profond malaise qu'il ressentit suite au regard du roi le déstabilisa et il afficha un léger sourire en guise de couverture. Baelish ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu:

« Vous avez raison, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'offrir votre poste à Sladhor Saan, étant bien plus loyal et digne de confiance que votre personne elle-même. Nous savons tous que votre âme est souillée par une envie maladive de prendre le pouvoir, quitte à faire plonger d'autres individus à votre place, tel Eddard Stark, le père de mon épouse »

« Cet homme est un ancien pirate, un voleur ! Comment diable osez vous lui confier la trésorerie de Westeros ! »

« Effectivement lord Baelish, vos dires sont justes. Cependant, confier un trésor à un pirate est l'une des idées les plus ingénieuses qu'il soit, compte tenu de leur avidité pour ce qui brille, il saura le garder et compter les pièces une à une autant de fois qu'il le souhaitera ! N'essayez pas de me duper en voulant exercer le bien autour de vous. Ce Royaume, aussi désordonné soit-il, n'a jamais été votre principal tourment.. »

C'est à ce moment précis que ses doutes se révélèrent justes. Il sut qu'il avait été dénoncé par la Louve. Le regard sombre et vengeur, il releva la tête, ne baissant pas les armes et se montra aussi fier que lorsque sa fourberie avait atteint son apogée. Lentement il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, sous les regards inquiets et scandalisés des membres de la Cour. Le roi n'eut qu'à lever la main pour que deux gardes empoignent fermement le petit homme, qui se débattait:

« Lord Baelish, moi, Stannis Baratheon, roi légitime de Westeros et protecteur des Sept Couronnes, vous condamne à mort pour trahison envers votre Royaume, tentative de corruption ainsi qu'usurpation du trône. Je vous avez prévenu, je veux que le respect et la justice soient rétablis.. et personne ne s'emparera de ma couronne, si ardemment obtenue»


	14. Chapter 14

Petit à petit, le climat se détendait dans la capitale et chacun vaquait à son poste sans que le roi ait à intervenir. Comme à son habitude, Davos, qui désormais, n'entrainait plus les recrus, s'engageait dans un combat au corps à corps avec un mannequin en bois. Concentré sur sa cible, il en avait oublié qu'il était observé depuis quelques minutes. Alors qu'il donnait un large coup de lame au mannequin, il trébucha et l'insigne de la Main du Roi qu'il portait sur sa tunique se détacha, pour tomber au sol. Davos grimaça face à une telle scène, ramassant l'objet, entièrement recouvert de boue:

« Ce n'est pas votre jour Chevalier Oignon ! Que vous arrive t-il ? »

« Cela ne m'étonne guère de vous voir en ce lieu Béric, rien d'important, quelques tracas communs à la capitale.. »

« Vous en trouverez toujours ici, le genre de complication qui vous coûte la vie.. »

Davos soupira et se gratta la nuque, angoissé. Trop de choses obscures avaient pris place à Port Réal et il redoutait le moment où elles s'abattraient sur le Donjon Rouge, emportant tout sur leur passage, telles des feuilles volant au vent.

« Parlez moi de vous chevalier »

« Parler de moi ? Cela me flatte de la part de la Main du Roi, seulement, mes réponses risquent de vous décevoir étant donné que mon passé reste très flou. Voyez vous, je ne me souviens plus de la ville où j'ai vu le jour, quant à mes parents, heureusement que quelques personnes m'ont rappelé des bribes de mon enfance, car sinon je n'aurais aucun souvenir d'eux.. Et pourtant, une famille est si importante, qu'on se demanderait comment les oublier.. Cela m'attriste mais il s'agit du prix à payer, lorsque l'on veut vivre..»

Le chevalier s'approcha de Davos pour frapper lui aussi la cible en bois. Face à de puissants coups, le contrebandier se remémora quelques batailles, dont celle de Blackwater, dans laquelle il avait perdu son fils. Une puissante culpabilité s'empara de son corps et face au trop plein d'émotions, il tourna les talons:

« M'abandonnez vous déjà ser ? »

Davos se figea au bout de quelques pas et passa frénétiquement sa main dans sa barbe grise, en guise de réconfort personnel. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent par la tristesse de la perte et il cacha son malheur en baissant un peu plus la tête, sentant le regard interrogatif de l'homme dans son dos. Lorsqu'il eut ravalé sa peine, le chevalier se retourna brutalement, affrontant le regard de son interlocuteur. Le doute qui s'y était installé l'obligea à se montrer fort et fier, car la Main du Roi ne devait pas pleurer:

« Votre Dieu, si grand qu'il est, peut-il ramener à la vie grand nombre de personnes ? Comment cela fonctionne t-il ? »

« Vous semblez intéressé Davos Mervault, je vous écoute.. »

« Pouvez vous ramener Matthos ? Mon fils disparu lors de la bataille dans la Baie de la Néra.. »

Le sourire de Béric disparu soudainement et il afficha une mine triste, rongée par la désolation de lui annoncer une telle chose. Être ramené à la vie était une manipulation complexe et méticuleuse. Le prêtre rouge ayant ce don, devait donner l'Ultime Baiser à la personne décédée. Cette action avait pour but de ressusciter mais n'était pas sans conséquences. Elle pouvait échouer si le mal avait été trop violent et surtout, ramener le mort dans un lamentable état. Arraché avec violence à la mort, cette dernière ne manquait pas d'avoir une constante emprise et se traduisait par un manque, petit à petit, de volonté de vivre. Béric ne dormait plus, ni ne mangeait, ne se souvenait plus de son passé et était forcé de sourire, d'un léger rictus, devenant de plus en plus inexistant sur son visage.

« Non chevalier, je suis désolé, le Seigneur de la Lumière ne peut exécuter cela.. »

« Et pour la princesse Shireen ? La fille de Stannis.. »

L'homme avait eu vent de cette tragique histoire et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en imaginant l'effroyable scène. Certes, il donnerait sa vie pour R'hllor, mais ne consentait pas à l'immolation, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son enfant. Malgré cela, à la pensée que cette décision ait été proposé par Melisandre, en faveur du Dieu rouge, il sentit une partie de lui acquiescer. Il n'était pas aussi radical que Thoros, cependant, cette religion, ayant fait ses preuves sur sa personne, Béric était désormais capable de savoir quel Dieu servir, et à quel roi prêter allégeance. Stannis avait été le meilleur parti.

« Non chevalier, j'en suis navré.. »

« Et Alaric ? Le membre de la garde, tué dernièrement par Kevan Lannister avec lâcheté »

Béric ne répondit pas et se retourna afin de faire face à nouveau au mannequin d'entrainement. Cette attitude plongea Davos dans une immense colère et il fonça, tête baissée, les poings serrés sur l'homme qui l'ignorait:

« Ne me tournez pas le dos Béric Dondarrion, je suis la Main du Roi, ne l'oubliez pas, alors répondez à mes questions ! Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas ? Est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas les compétences requises ? Une telle religion est donc si complexe ? Pourtant, de ce que j'ai pu constater, elle n'apporte que malheur et brutalité, alors ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.. Melisandre a su faire mieux.. »

« J'implore votre pardon ser, mais je ne peux ramener vos morts ou j'y laisserai ma vie et croyez moi, le peu qu'il me reste m'est cher. Thoros le pourrait, seulement, au constat de votre récit, je pense que ces pouvoirs seraient dans l'inefficacité de les ramener à la vie.. Melisandre peut créer des ombres assassines, Thoros donne aussi la vie, mais à sa manière.. chacun sa spécialité Davos. »

Ce dernier réussi à se calmer et s'excusa d'un signe de tête. La tension qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps l'avait laissé hors de lui et il se jura de ne plus s'emporter. Il devait se montrer respectueux et représenter le Royaume. Il recula d'un pas et se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre d'une voix calme:

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Béric, seulement, mon esprit est tourmenté de questions et seul vous, pouvez y répondre. Défier ainsi la nature est une chose dangereuse et anormale.. Qu'avez vous ressenti ? Comment est-ce de l'autre côté ? »

Le chevalier ricana un instant, étant habitué à ce genre de questions. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Davos et une fois près de lui, posa une forte poigne sur son épaule, plein de conviction:

« Cette réponse ne vous donnera jamais satisfaction tant que vous ne l'avez pas vécu.. Je ne vous le souhaite pas mais je vais essayer de vous donner quelques pistes. Le froid, la nuit, le silence, cela vous semble t-il juste ? »

« J'essaie seulement de savoir dans quel monde s'est trouvé mon fils. Je le retrouverai, un jour »

« Ne dites pas cela chevalier, votre jour n'est pas arrivé et d'après le Seigneur de la Lumière, vous avez encore des choses à accomplir sur cette Terre ! »

* * *

« _Valar morghulis.._. »

« . _..Valar dohaerys_ »

Ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge, tunnels secrets connus de peu de monde. Melisandre observa Thoros, un sourire mutin aux coins des lèvres. Avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe rousse, il avait une allure de mendiant et cette apparence la conforta dans l'idée qu'il s'était entièrement donné au Seigneur de la Lumière. Il se moquait de ce qu'il dégageait, restant avant tout fidèle aux convictions du Dieu rouge. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ils se saluèrent mutuellement d'un signe de tête distingué, puis la prêtresse se tourna pour faire face aux squelettes de dragons, entassées dans un coin du tunnel, et illuminés de torches. Tout en plongeant ses mains fines dans les flammes, elle se retourna vers le prêtre:

« Le Seigneur de la Lumière a crée le soleil et les étoiles pour éclaircir notre chemin.. Il nous a donné le feu pour tenir la nuit en respect et nul ne peut soutenir ses flammes... »

« ...Nul ne peut soutenir ses flammes »

Une fois la prière annoncée, elle s'avança vers lui et contempla les cicatrices qui ornaient son front. Thoros affichait un visage froid et prétentieux, illuminé par des petits yeux verts étincelants de génie et d'espoir:

« Tu as changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, ramener ton ami à la vie a l'air de te coûter bien plus que tu ne le pensais »

« Le Maître de la Lumière n'est qu'amour, mais il reste sans pitié. Dis moi, Melisandre d'Asshaï, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de te rejoindre en ce lieu lugubre et discret ? »

« J'ai eu une vision Thoros de Myr, le fils de notre roi est atteint de feu sacré.. »

Il écarta de grands yeux ronds et prit machinalement le bras de la femme afin de la faire répéter. Ayant fais leur apprentissage ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et jamais, il n'avait eut une telle réaction face à la prêtresse. Il avait suivi un apprentissage à Essos, au temple de Myr, et avait retrouvé la femme à Volantis, où se trouvait le grand prêtre, leur supérieur hiérarchique. Une fois la fin de leurs épreuves, ils avaient enfin pu enfiler la robe rouge, pour servir amplement R'hllor et embrasser son culte.

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, tomber au sol pour être atteint de convulsions. J'ai pu sentir sa jambe brûlante.. Aussi ardente que le cœur du Seigneur lui même. Il est entré en contact avec lui, nous devons agir »

« Si le Maître de la Lumière prend possession de son corps pour communiquer, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.. »

« Stannis sera facile à convaincre.. »

«En es-tu sûr ? Il s'agit de son unique héritier.. »

La prêtresse prit son visage dans ses mains pour contempler en ses yeux, les flammes qui y dansaient. Thoros aussi, avait la peau brûlante, signe qu'ils étaient bel et bien prêtre rouge, cependant, leurs dons n'étaient pas similaires. Contrairement à la prêtresse, il n'était pas ensorceleur d'ombres et donnait la vie d'une manière différente, l'Ultime Baiser. Ils étaient tout d'eux capables de voir le futur dans les flammes et de manier les poudres pour en confectionner des potions. De plus, à la différence de Melisandre, qui pouvait résister aux poisons mortels, Thoros pouvait illuminer les armes, notamment les épées qu'il habillaient de puissantes flammes. Béric, n'étant que chevalier et n'ayant pas suivi d'apprentissage au temple de R'hllor, s'était tout de même vu octroyé par son ami, ce don, afin de transformer sa lame en une arme redoutable, preuve de leur puissante amitié.

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai eu une seconde vision, beaucoup plus floue, mais je ne peux l'ignorer.. »

« Je t'écoute.. »

« J'ai vu les Marcheurs Blancs atteindre le Mur au Nord. Si elle s'avère véritable, nous devons agir aussi, et le roi Stannis doit y combattre »

« Justement, tu m'as conté ses exploits, dont le fait qu'il ait trouvé l'épée Illumination.. Mais des questions se bousculent en mon esprit, es-tu sûr qu'il est bel et bien celui que nous pensions et attendions depuis tant de temps ? Ne te trompes tu pas à son sujet ? Médite cela Melisandre, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer et d'envoyer un homme, surtout un roi, à une mort certaine.. »

« S'il est la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, nous le saurons face aux Marcheurs Blancs.. »

Elle marcha lentement à côté de lui et laissa vagabonder sa main sur son épaule, avant de quitter les lieux, la démarche assurée et le visage arrogant:

« La Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs... »

« …La Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs »

Il lui répondit d'un ton sage et mesuré, avant de la saluer et de quitter lui aussi les lieux, les mains enfouis dans ses longues manches.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne année 2016 à tous ! :)**

 **La fin de cette fic approche !**

 **En espérant qu'elle plaise toujours :)**

 **Réponse à Zzz: Entièrement d'accord avec toi concernant Davos, c'est parce qu'il est trop dévoué et attentionné ^^ Pour Davos/ Béric, j'essaie de créer des "pairs" avec des liens et des émotions qui s'en dégagent, histoire que cette fiction GoT ne fasse pas QUE meurtres, complots et trahisons ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se mit à gratter de ses ongles propres, la crasse qui s'était emparée des barreaux de sa cellule. Baelish soupira, pensant avec lassitude au passé et au sentiment qu'avait pu ressentir Ned Stark, assit dans cette même geôle quelques années plut tôt. Cependant, à la différence du Gardien du Nord, le Grand Argentier ne finirai pas ses jours ici, à la capitale. Convaincu de cela, un sourire mesquin prit possession de ses lèvres, lui donnant une apparence plus hautaine qu'à l'ordinaire. Méticuleusement, il enleva la poussière et la saleté, qui s'étaient répandues sur sa main puis il leva la tête, ayant entendu un bruit. Sachant pertinemment qui venait lui rendre visite, il se mordit la lèvre supérieure, impatient de quitter cette prison. Le petit homme se releva non sans difficulté, subissant le poids des chaines, attachées à ses membres, et enfonça sa tête entre les barreaux:

« Je t'ai tant attendu, si tu savais le bien que cela me procure, de voir un domestique, prêt à me rendre service et me libérer de ma cage. Tu es intelligent mon garçon, souviens toi de ce jour et entoure toi des plus puissants »

L'enfant, d'une dizaine d'années, s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule pour trouver avec une légère lenteur, la serrure. Là, il y enfonça la lourde clef et peina pour ouvrir la porte, qui libéra Baelish dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Tu as les clefs pour les chaines ? Ne me déçois pas petit.. »

« Oui mon seigneur »

Il sortit de son pantalon en toile le bien si convoité, et aida l'homme à dégager ses membres. Alors qu'il se massait les poignées, il fut surprit de voir le garçon, pourtant si jeune, attendre sa récompense. Une telle arrogance lui laissa une impression satisfaisante et il lui fit un signe de tête afin qu'il écoute attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui dire:

« Presse toi de trouver mes appartements, ouvre le premier tiroir du bureau et tu y trouveras une petite bourse, elle est à toi. Vois tu, lorsque l'on rend de tels services, on est toujours récompensé.. aussi, ai-je une seconde mission à te confier. Dans ce même tiroir se trouve une enveloppe, saisi là et débrouille toi pour la faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible à l'un de mes hommes, il saura ce qu'il a à faire.. »

« Qu'y a t-il dans cette enveloppe lord Baelish ? »

« Petit curieux, ne crois pas que je vais te révéler mes secrets parce que tu m'as libéré, nous ne sommes pas amis.. contente toi de savoir qu'il s'agit d'une lettre qui doit prendre son envol pour Essos, rien de plus »

Il quitta l'enfant, les yeux embués d'une malice et d'une sournoiserie telle, qu'il se retourna une dernière fois et fixa son interlocuteur, en le montrant fièrement du doigt. Le petit s'avança d'un pas et baissa la tête:

« J'ai eu raison de te faire entrer à la Cour en tant que domestique de lady Sansa, tu m'as étais très utile. Déjà si jeune et tu sers à merveille un seigneur, défiant ta maîtresse et son époux, ton roi. Il se peut que j'ai de nouveau besoin de tes services à l'avenir, si tu continu sur cette voie, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.. jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses prendre ou que la mort ne t'attrape, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, du moins, je l'espère.. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas et partit en courant vers l'entrée de la prison, tétanisé par une peur sans limite, suite aux dires de l'homme, qui prenait lui aussi, discrètement, le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

Stannis, qui ne voyait que rarement son fils, prit la peine de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il grimaça quand il le supplia de le prendre dans ses bras, mais s'exécuta tout de même, sous le regard attentif de la Septa. Sous les rires de Steffon, qui envahissaient la pièce, le roi essaya de se détendre, après tout il s'agissait de son fils, il n'avait pas à se montrer si rigide et autoritaire. Seulement, à la simple idée qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un enfant, aussi imprévisibles et bruyants qu'ils étaient, son visage se figea. La Septa intervint pour lui montrer quelques gestes habiles et pratiques, ce qui l'agaça irréfutablement. Il était le roi et avait déjà été père, il n'avait pas été parfait mais il savait au moins comment tenir un enfant. La femme s'excusa et le laissa quelques minutes, quand il l'appela, hurlant de peur:

« Appelez un maestre sur le champ, mon fils est tombé ! »

Elle se précipita, paniquée vers la roukerie pour y trouver un maestre, employé depuis peu au Donjon Rouge, afin de veiller sur la santé de l'héritier. Lorsqu'il arriva, Stannis était agenouillé au sol, portant Steffon dans ses bras. Tremblant de peur face à l'incident qui venait de se produire, il montra d'un signe de tête l'enfant:

« Il était debout, en face de moi, quant ses yeux se sont révulsés, il est tombé raide mort. Suite à cela, il a eu de longues et violentes convulsions, aidez le maestre, c'est un ordre, dites moi ce qu'à mon fils, est-il malade ? »

Si le futur roi était atteint d'une maladie, Stannis le savait, il ne l'accepterait pas, lui qui avait connu le même sort avec sa fille Shireen, atteinte de Greyscale. Cependant, étant sa fille, il avait fait venir nombre de maestres afin de soigner l'enfant et d'éviter que l'infection ne se propage. Au loin, il aperçu Melisandre, qui l'observait, témoin de la scène. Son regard de braise lui laissa échapper un soupçon d'incertitude et il sut que Steffon était malade. Il put lire dans ses yeux une culpabilité mélangée à une fierté sans nom, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire dans son regard.

Le maestre examina soigneusement l'enfant pour constater que sa peau était brûlante, puis, tout en relevant un peu plus sa manche, il vit avec stupeur que son bras était recouvert de plaques noires:

« Qu'est-ce cela ? Est-ce grave ? Répondez ! »

« Mon roi, il semble que votre fils soit atteint d'ergotisme, une malade qui provoque hallucinations, convulsions, marque la peau de ces tâches obscures et surtout, provoque de fortes fièvres, comme si le patient brûlait de l'intérieur.. »

« Est-ce grave ? Va-il guérir ? »

Melisandre s'approcha lentement et le son de sa voix le fit relever instantanément la tête. Il la dévisagea avec mépris, affichant un visage serré sous le poids de la peur. D'un léger sourire, elle essaya de lui enlever cette torpeur envahissant un peu plus son corps et son esprit:

« Mon roi, votre fils est atteint de feu sacré, c'est une bénédiction du Seigneur de la Lumière, vous ne pouvez ignorer cela.. »

« Quoi ? »

« R'hllor est en communion avec lui, témoignant de son amour et de sa reconnaissance. Il est né pour le servir lord Stannis, vous ne pouvez refuser un tel privilège »

Le Cerf se releva et recula de quelques pas, essayant de s'éloigner du mal qui gisait à ses pieds. Steffon reprit soudainement connaissance et se mit à gémir doucement, ce qui obligea la Septa à venir s'occuper de lui:

« Je veux que ma femme soit au courant sur le champ, si mon fils est malade, je veux qu'elle en soit informée. Melisandre, ne dites pas de telles choses, mon fils n'est en communication avec personne et ce n'est pas votre faux Dieu qui va l'entraîner dans ce culte perfide ! »

« Stannis, si vous refusez de voir la vérité en face, votre fils pourrait en mourir. Seul le Seigneur peut décider l'avenir de votre héritier, et si vous n'acceptez pas son offre.. un destin tragique pourrait lui arriver. Vous ne comprenez pas, sa vie est entre ses mains !»

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le roi, installé à sa table, attendait patiemment la venue de son épouse. Encore sous le choc de l'émotion des faits survenus dans la journée, il constata avec dégoût que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, et il se servit une coupe de vin, dans l'espoir d'y remédier. Lorsque Sansa arriva, elle le salua et prit place en face de lui, les joues rougies par les pleurs de la peur de perdre un enfant. Les domestiques arrivèrent et leur servirent leur plat. Stannis ne prononça aucun mot et le dîner pu commencer, dans une atmosphère silencieuse et pesante. Il amena lentement la cuillère à sa bouche et s'essuya le menton d'un geste rapide, aidé d'une serviette blanche:

« Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

« Bien, je vous remercie.. »

Il paru déçu de constater une réponse si brève et froide et tira une moue boudeuse habituelle. Sansa ne releva pas et continua de manger en silence comme si de rien n'était. Un profond malaise envahi alors le roi, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait parler à sa femme, cependant, évoquer ce sujet avec elle lui glaçait le sang, tant il n'appréciait guère:

« Steffon est malade.. »

« Je suis au courant mon seigneur.. »

L'annonce de ce titre lui donna la nausée et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son épouse s'entêtait à l'appeler ainsi. Toutefois, lui aussi ne releva pas et continua de manger, alors que la pièce devenait à nouveau silencieuse. Le roi était mal à l'aise et ses tremblements n'avaient cessé. Il attrapa machinalement sa main afin que cela cesse et soupira longuement, fatigué et stressé. Stannis avait peur, peur de l'avenir et peur de perdre son unique héritier. Les conséquences de sa défaite à Winterfell, lors de la première bataille, lui avait laissé un traumatisme perpétuel, dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. La peur de perdre à nouveau sa chair et son sang le tétanisait, et le plongea dans d'atroces souvenirs. Si Steffon venait à mourir, il deviendrai un roi sans descendance, un roi perdant un peu plus son pouvoir et son prestige. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer qui pourrait siéger sur son trône. Personne ne pouvait remplacer son sang, sang royal, qui plus est.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon fils.. Je veux un nouvel héritier.. »

La Louve leva brutalement la tête et il pu sentir une profonde déception naître en elle. Cependant, il fut incapable de savoir si cette déception était dû au fait qu'il pensait son fils condamné, ou qu'il dû, à contrecœur, exécuter son devoir marital. Cette puissante gêne vint s'emparer aussi de son être et ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement, ne sachant où se poser:

« Bien mon seigneur, vous êtes roi, vous n'avez pas à demander »

Le ton calme qu'elle vint de prendre le déstabilisa un peu plus et il se demanda comment une enfant puisse autant se contrôler et ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Alors qu'il but une énième coupe de vin, de plus en plus anxieux face aux événements qui allaient se dérouler, il en conclu que cela était dû à son passé à Port Réal. Malgré cela, la culpabilité qu'il ressenti en voyant ses yeux bleu, emplis d'une frayeur, suite aux traumatismes subis de la part de Ramsay Bolton, l'obligea à se montrer conciliant:

« Vous acceptez ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix »

Elle attrapa d'un geste brusque la carafe, pour se servir une coupe de vin, qu'elle bu d'une traite, puis s'en servi une nouvelle, et encore une, sous le regard étonné, mais compréhensif de son époux. Après un énième verre, elle se redressa maladroite et tenta de trouver le regard de Stannis:

« Il m'en faut plus vous savez, mais j'ai connu pire.. »

« Bien, alors je ne peux que comprendre votre douleur.. ce ne sera pas plaisant pour moi non plus»

Et il se servi lui aussi plusieurs coupes alcoolisées, en essayant d'oublier le malheur qui touchait son fils, en priant que cette nuit soit brève et rapide.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le bateau qu'avait prit Baelish arriva près des côtes et ce dernier pu mettre pied à terre, pour se retrouver à Essos. Le paysage changeant et la nuit s'en était emparée, il eut du mal à reconnaître Braavos. Cependant, il fut reçu par un homme qui ouvrit ses bras afin de l'accueillir. Il le reconnu aussitôt et le salua longuement. Il était grand et maigre, son apparence était soignée, portant une longue tunique mauve ornée de perles étincelantes, son visage étroit était terminé par un bouc aux couleurs orangées.

« Tysho Nestoris, je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

« Sentiment partagé lord Baelish, j'ai reçu votre corbeau il y a peu, venez avec moi, nous allons discuter de vos préoccupations, loin des regards indiscrets »

Tysho était un Braavien, membre de la Banque de Fer, courtois et cultivé, il était droit et honnête. Quand Stannis était venu le voir afin de lui demander un prêt d'argent, d'une somme élevée, l'homme, sur conseil de Baelish, avait accepté. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Tysho aurait refusé, trouvant que la cause du roi n'était pas suffisante pour mériter son aide. Et surtout, qu'à Essos, les affaires de Westeros ne les regardaient pas. Ce qui est à Westeros, reste à Westeros. Cependant, Petyr Baelish était intervenu quelques temps plus tôt, le persuadant que Stannis devait toucher cet argent afin de gagner, dans un futur proche, le Trône de Fer. Tysho connaissait les ambitions périlleuses de son ami, qui d'ailleurs l'était devenu grâce à leur occupation commune, celle de manier, avec une attention particulière, les Dragons d'Or. Pour le banquier, le Grand Argentier souhaitait la couronne du roi, quitte à risquer sa vie et sacrifier ce qui lui était cher. Baelish était un homme indépendant, profiteur, ainsi qu'intelligent et cela, son ami appréciait:

« D'après votre lettre, le roi a découvert votre supercherie et vous a condamné à mort.. vous avez eu raison de vous exiler ici, vous y êtes en sécurité. Toutefois, je pense que vous devriez songer à un second plan, dans l'optique où Stannis vous retrouverez. Quoi que vous décidiez, si cela est dans mes compétences, je vous aiderez, mon ami »

« Je vous remercie Tysho Nestoris, sachez que lord Stannis, soit disant le roi légitime de Westeros, ne restera pas roi éternellement. Il paiera de son accusation et je me vengerai jusqu'à ce que sa lignée s'éteigne »


	16. Chapter 16

« Avez vous perdu l'esprit ? »

Il la dévisagea intensément de son regard accusateur et sombre. Melisandre était venue trouver son roi dans l'espoir de le conseiller suite aux derniers évènements. Sans permission et sans avertissement, elle était venu frapper à sa porte dès le petit matin, trouvant son roi déjà prêt, alors que le jour venait à peine de se montrer. Stannis n'avait pas dormi cette nuit et après avoir quitter les appartements de sa femme au beau milieu de l'obscurité, il avait passé le reste de son insomnie assit dans son fauteuil, l'esprit occupé par de pensées noires:

« Vous avez l'air troublé mon roi.. »

« Il y a de quoi ! »

« Ne laissez pas votre mental s'obscurcir, vous êtes un roi, vous êtes fort »

Il soupira et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en signe de défaite, la souffrance qu'il endurait le rendait confus et ses idées n'étaient pas claires. La prêtresse s'approcha de lui, et amena une seconde assise, pour se poser à ses côtés. Là, elle posa son visage contre son épaule et pu sentir son souffle rapide et saccadé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait se dégageant de son roi, se mêlait à une opinion tout à fait égoïste et personnelle, celle de servir son Dieu. A ce moment, elle comprit la vérité, même en se donnant entièrement à Stannis, elle serait tout de même au service du Seigneur de la Lumière. Melisandre était une prêtresse rouge d'Asshaï, toute petite, elle avait été esclave puis y avait trouvé la voie de la sagesse et de la délivrance. Elle était redevable envers ce chemin qui l'avait sorti de la misère. Elle avait été entraînée pour cela et jamais elle ne pourrai l'oublier:

« Ne laissez pas votre colère envahir votre corps, votre fils ne va pas mourir »

« Avez vous une idée de ce que j'endure réellement ? Vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre, étant donné que vous avez connu Shireen, et que vous l'avez tué »

« Nous l'avons fait pour le Maître de la Lumière Stannis, pour votre victoire »

« Elle était ma fille et Steffon est aussi mon enfant ! Je ne peux me permettre de le perdre à nouveau »

Elle esquissa un sourire brûlant et caressa ses cheveux tout en lu murmurant à l'oreille. Ces mots avaient été choisi soigneusement et elle maitrisait entièrement la situation, connaissant le Cerf sur le bout des doigts:

« Il ne va pas mourir, car je peux le sauver »

Le seigneur se leva brutalement et rejeta ses avances. Son visage froid venait de faire place à une figure haineuse, prête à bondir à la moindre remarque. Il l'observa un instant et durant ce court moment, il eut l'impression que le temps se figeait, les laissant tout deux dans un monde où seule Melisandre en aurait le contrôle. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, un air écœuré transparaissant sur son visage:

« Ne me faites pas vivre à nouveau ce qui s'est produit dernièrement, arrêtez ce jeu »

La prêtresse se mit à ricaner en voyant son roi à sa merci, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas déployé entièrement son art. Stannis était fort, mais le douloureux passé qu'il avait enduré lui avait laissé une plaie qui ne pourrait jamais se refermer. Pour le restant de sa vie, il serai tirailler entre volonté et désespoir:

« Je ne joue pas, j'essaie de vous aider mon seigneur. Laissez votre fils partir au temple de R'hllor, suivre l'apprentissage qui lui est destiné. Il vivra et vous ne le perdrez pas »

« Êtes vous folle ?.. Je le perdrai puisqu'il sera sous l'emprise de votre Dieu rouge, il ne montera jamais sur le trône ! »

« Lui non, mais votre second fils, oui »

Stannis ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et sa bouche s'ouvrit littéralement face aux dires incompréhensibles de la femme. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire l'avenir dans les flammes, mais voir une chose si clairement et si attendue, le laissa sans voix. Il resta planté debout, lui faisant face:

« Vous aurez un héritier de votre sang sur le trône, alors laissez le partir. Quand vous aurez enfin accepté votre sort et celui de votre lignée, vous pourrez reprendre vos droits en tant que roi et sauver votre Royaume.. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces indications pour savoir que je dois détruire celle qui risque de voler ma couronne, Daenerys Targaryen.. »

« Non Stannis, cette femme attendra, car vous avez des préoccupations plus sérieuses et dangereuses, à résoudre.. les Marcheurs Blancs..»

« Quoi ? »

« Je les ai vu dans les flammes ardentes mon roi, ils marchent vers le Mur et seront bientôt à sa porte.. vous devriez y partir à nouveau et les combattre ! »

« Hors de question, je ne mènerai pas mes hommes, une fois de plus, à une mort certaine, nous ne sommes pas prêt ! »

La rage qui commençait à l'envahir se traduisit dans ses gestes et il frappa du poing, le meuble le plus proche. Il revoyait son armée dans le froid hivernal du Nord, grelottante, mais aussi sa défaite, pour y laisser le souvenir de sa fille et de Selyse, qui y avaient perdu la vie. L'homme poussa un puissant gémissement de douleur avant de se retourner brutalement vers la femme rouge:

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, vous m'avez déjà montré l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! »

« Je vous ai dis ce que vous deviez faire mon roi, il n'y a pas d'autres choix »

Alors qu'il baissait la tête en guise de défaite, des bruits de pas retentir dans le couloir, laissant un fracas assourdissant envahir le château. L'homme courait vers les appartements de son roi et ce dernier ne pu retenir un grognement d'insatisfaction, envers celui qui venait le déranger, en plein compromis avec sa prêtresse. Sladhor Saan ouvrit la porte et de son regard dur, annonça fièrement à son roi:

« Lord Stannis, Baelish s'est échappé de sa cellule et des gardes l'ont vu quitter Westeros sur un bateau, en direction d'Essos ! »

« Et donc ? »

Ses yeux perçants et menaçants réussirent à déstabiliser le nouveau Grand Argentier, qui, pourtant disposant d'une caractère imposant, baissa la tête en guise de pardon. Prit d'une impulsion débordante, il s'était élancé jusqu'aux appartements de son roi, dans l'espoir de lui faire part, avec grand regret, de cet évènement récent:

« Pardonnez moi mon seigneur, je n'aurais pas dû entrer ainsi.. »

Stannis ne répondit pas de suite et le toisa du regard. Puis, il s'avança vers lui et, méprisant, soupira, afin de lui montrer que son comportement était tout, sauf satisfaisant. Tout en tournant la tête afin d'éviter l'homme qui l'agaçait, il croisa les yeux de Melisandre, qui, elle aussi, attendait qu'il ouvre la bouche, dans l'espoir d'entendre une annonce positive. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, le roi se mit à ricaner et les dévisagèrent tout deux:

« Si je comprends ce que vous venez de dire, je dois me diriger vers le Mur, dans le but de sauver mon Royaume d'une invasion de Marcheurs Blancs, créatures redoutées de tous et, je dois aussi lever une armée pour retrouver Petyr Baelish, cet être lâche et perfide, qui a osé défier ma couronne en s'évadant.. Vous moquez vous de moi ? »

« Lord Stannis, si vous le souhaitez, je connais grand nombre de personnes à Essos qui pourraient nous aider et cela vous libérerez de cette tâche ingrate.. »

En effet, Sladhor Saan était originaire de Lys, sur le continent de l'Est et avait passé de longs moments, parcourant Braavos, Volantis et autres grandes villes d'Essos. En tant que capitaine marchand et pirate, il avait rencontré Stannis par l'intermédiaire de Davos, lorsqu'il était contrebandier. Étant amis, il l'admirait pour ses talents de négociation et sa patience extrême. Cependant, en acceptant d'entrer au Conseil du roi, il avait dû prêter serment et renoncer à ses anciennes activités, reproduisant le même schéma que la Chevalier Oignon:

« Si j'étais vous, Sladhor, je ne parlerai pas de mon passé, tant le votre est honteusement mauvais.. Malgré cela, vos dires sont justes et je m'occuperai de Baelish plus tard, débrouillez vous pour que vos hommes connaissent l'exactitude de son emplacement, je veux que sa capture soit rapide et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ce parasite ! Savez vous par quel odieux procédé a t-il pu s'évader ? »

« Il devait avoir des complices, les hommes de la garde, sous le commandement du seigneur Dondarrion, parcourent la capitale à la recherche d'individus.. »

Le roi tapota nerveusement le sol de sa jambe et croisa les bras. Il se mit à réfléchir durant de longues minutes, alors que ses deux interlocuteurs attendaient une réponse. Colérique face à une telle défaite, il se sentait honteux, de s'être fait avoir par le petit homme et durant un instant, il pria pour que sa tête se retrouve sur une pique, tant il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été défié et manipulé. Le Cerf avait perdu au jeu des trônes. Sa réflexion fut stoppée nette lorsque Davos entra violemment dans ses appartements. La vitesse et l'élan qu'il avait pris le fit bousculer Sladhor, qui attendait près de la porte, et il s'excusa longuement pour sa faute:

« Quoi encore ? »

« Mon roi, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai ici un message important de la Garde de Nuit, il vient d'arriver.. le Mur demande votre aide ! »

Il tendit à l'homme la lettre et recula d'un pas, redoutant la colère du seigneur. Cependant, l'homme ne réagit pas, et attrapa le papier d'un geste rapide pour le lire. Puis, tout en se raclant la gorge, son visage afficha une mine amusée et il se tourna vers la prêtresse. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre, pour son grand bonheur, qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il renonçait à ce qu'il avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le roi partirai en guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs.

« Êtes vous satisfaite, femme ? Voyez comme j'exécute à nouveau, et à merveille, vos recommandations.. Quelles soient fructueuses à l'avenir.. Je ne peux me permettre d'échouer.. Sladhor, grâce à vos connaissances, essayez d'attraper Baelish, je met à votre disposition quelques hommes, afin de vous simplifier cette ridicule tâche. Quant à vous Davos, je veux que vous alertiez les soldats au plus vite, rapidement nous aurons levé nos armées et rapidement nous nous mettrons en marche ! »

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au Mur étant péniblement long, une fois les armées levées, il parti au plus vite. Stannis n'avait aucune envie de repartir pour le Nord mais son devoir en tant que roi, protéger son Royaume d'une quelconque menace, l'obligeait à quitter la capitale. Il avait confié le commandement des Sept Couronnes à son épouse, Sansa, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, tant elle avait acquit sagesse et recul, de par son passé. Le Cerf, avant son périlleux voyage, n'étant pas sûr de revenir vivant de cette bataille qui s'avérerait sanglante, prit quelques mesures et ajusta quelques lois. Il voulait qu'à son retour, une paix durable soit toujours établie et de plus en plus ancrée dans les mœurs, c'est pourquoi il décida que tout crime serait punis. Les vols et viols seraient condamnés de membres tranchés, alors que les crimes et trahisons verraient leur coupables exécutés. La décision de fermer nombre de maisons closes de Port Réal fut aussi prise, afin de garantir une population saine et non souillée par les vices. Celui de Petyr Baelish, lui, fut détruit et ses occupants furent interrogés durant de longues nuits afin de savoir où leur ancien maître s'était exilé et surtout, qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper. De plus, le Cerf avait décidé d'appliquer une règle visant à obliger les mariages afin d'éviter la naissance de bâtards et de favoriser les couples ayant trois enfants ou plus. Cela ayant pour mission d'en enrôler dans la Garde de Nuit. Le roi souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et tentait de mettre en œuvre, ce qui, pour lui, aiderait Westeros à progresser et se défendre. Aussi, Stannis mit en place un système qui avait pour but de privilégier toutes personnes aidant le Royaume, en acceptant de le servir, elles se verraient octroyées de l'or, ainsi que des terres.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient partis, le froid commençant à durcir les chairs et le vent, à balayer les sourires figés, des visages des soldats. Melisandre, Thoros, ainsi que Béric, avaient pris part au voyage, chevauchant aux côtés du roi et de sa Main, dont la méfiance envers le Maître de la Lumière ne s'était pas estompée. Cependant, faire part de ses inquiétudes, une nouvelle fois à l'homme près de lui, ne servait à rien et il s'était promit de ne plus discuter ses dires:

« Comment vous sentez vous mon roi ? Cette bataille ne va pas être des plus aisées, mais j'ai confiance en vous.. »

« J'ai confiance en mes hommes ser Davos et je sais que nous réussirons, quitte à sacrifier des vies.. Il s'agit du principe d'une guerre ! La violence, le sang, la mort.. Tout cela pour un but, un objectif à atteindre.. »

La Main ne répondit pas et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Depuis peu, il avait regagné la confiance de Stannis et jamais, il ne voudrait le décevoir à nouveau, tel il avait pu faire par le passé. Alors qu'une envie dévorante de lui parler sincèrement, lui rongeait l'âme, son interlocuteur le libéra de cette peine et l'interrogea de lui-même:

« Êtes vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, je vous connais, vous côtoyant au quotidien. En vous nommant Main, j'ai placé une confiance aveugle en votre personne et je n'en regrette rien, cependant, je connais cette attitude, ce regard.. Qu'avez vous à me dire ? »

« Si vous insister mon seigneur.. Je voulais vous parler d'une chose que j'ai eu la chance de trouver lors d'une de mes visites à Castral Rock .. »

« Vous attisez ma curiosité Davos, venez en au fait ! »

« J'ai trouvé dans les souterrains de la forteresse, un nombre incalculable de coffres, remplis de Dragons d'Or.. Je n'osais vous en parler, mais je pensais que vous pourriez les utiliser pour rembourser vos dettes, envers la Banque de Fer de Braavos.. »

Le roi, face à une telle proposition, paru étonné, il fut prit d'un violent mouvement de tête et tourna la bride de sa monture afin de prendre ses distances. Entendre une offre si prometteuse, de la part du chevalier le laissa sans voix. Déstabilisé et gêné de se voir proposer une chose, normalement réservée à son titre, il renifla bruyamment et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les entende, se rapprocha de l'homme, le regard dur. Les flancs des chevaux s'effleurèrent, alors qu'ils continuaient leur longue marche vers l'Hiver, Stannis pencha sa tête vers sa Main, les yeux affichant un mélange de colère et de fierté:

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Combien de coffres ? Vous rendez vous compte de la proposition que vous me faites ? Cet argent vous revient de droit et Castral Rock vous appartient. Ma raison accepterait volontiers, pour le bien du Royaume, mais mon cœur me force de refuser, vous ne pouvez me donner cet or ! »

« Stannis, comme vous l'avez dis, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et depuis tout ce temps, j'ai été à votre service, je n'ai jamais douté de vous, même durant vos heures les plus sombres. Vous m'avez donné ce que je n'osais espérer et je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Vous êtes mon roi et vous êtes un homme honorable et bon, malgré nos différents, je suis fier d'être dans vos rangs ainsi que votre Main. Je suis un homme né pauvre, pour servir et j'ai trouvé celui qui guide ma voie. Vous m'avez permis de devenir une personne juste et honnête, alors je ne peux me résoudre à vous voir échouer. Pour le bien de votre Royaume ainsi que le bien de mon roi, je vous offre cet or. Remboursez vos dettes montrera aux Braaviens que vous êtes un homme de parole, ce que vous êtes irréfutablement, et cela pourrait nous permettre de nous faire de nouveaux alliés. Je n'ai pas besoin de Dragon d'Or, de terres nobles ou autres, vous m'avez donné ces choses inestimables à mes yeux et, n'ayant pas besoin de tout ce luxe, je vous prie d'accepter, lord Stannis.. »

Il l'observa un long moment, comme s'il tentait de discerner en son regard, une once de culpabilité, mais il ne vit rien, sa Main était sincère. Il pinça ses minces lèvres et passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux courts. C'est en devenant de plus en plus grisonnants qu'il se rendit compte, qu'avec le temps, ses députés les plus sincères restaient, alors que les lâches aux idées malsaines et perfides, disparaissaient:

« Je ne sais quoi dire après une telle déclaration ! Sachez cependant, Davos Mervault, que je ne doute pas de votre sincérité, votre loyauté est indiscutable, tout comme votre bienveillance. C'est donc avec ma plus grande gratitude et mon plus grand respect, que j'accepte votre offre. Que l'or de Kevan Lannister, désormais, le votre, mène nos jours vers un avenir victorieux ! »

« Nous le serons mon roi, vous vaincrez les Marcheurs Blancs, tout comme vous vaincrez vos ennemis, aussi puissants soient-ils, car vous êtes né pour diriger. Pour tous ces discours et actions, vous avez mon admiration, aussi sincère que puisse être mon âme en ce moment où je vous parle »

Stannis le remercia d'un bref sourire amical, et talonna son cheval, appelé en avant des troupes par Béric Dondarrion, lui aussi, pressé d'échanger avec le Cerf, à propos de ses nouvelles directives ambitieuses.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, le FINAL :)**

 **Je pense écrire une troisième partie (fic) , plus petite, qui viendrai conclure en une dizaine de chapitres, les aventures de Stannis ! J'ai déjà le titre de la fic et les idées en tête, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis, avant de me lancer dedans ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des review et me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Tendevils**


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque Davos lui apporta le message, délivré précédemment par un corbeau, il s'interrogea quant à la nature de ce courrier. Les sourcils froncés et le visage tendu, il scruta sa Main, méfiant. Depuis une semaine ils avaient pris place à Châteaunoir, lieu leur remémorant un passé pauvre en joie et gaieté. Cependant, qui aurait cru que rester aux côtés du seigneur de Dragonstone, apporte moments de sérénité, riche en couleurs et sagesse. Il pria intérieurement pour que le message ne soit pas néfaste et quand il déplia le mot, il pu sentir son cœur se serrer lentement dans sa poitrine, pour ensuite délivrer une once de satisfaction et de soulagement. Le chevalier, face à cette scène intense, paru surprit de voir sur la figure de son roi, flotter une plénitude soudaine et rare. Un sourire sarcastique et prétentieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et il toisa Davos d'un regard sûr et arrogant:

« Voilà une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes ser ! Lady Sansa attend un enfant, que les Dieux soient à nouveau près de moi lors de la bataille ! »

« Je dois vous féliciter lord Stannis, vous qui doutiez de la venue d'un nouvel héritier, vous voici rassuré, en espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ! »

« Pourquoi douter ? L'enfant est fertile, il est normal qu'elle me donne ce que je désire.. Voyez chevalier, lady Melisandre a vu dans les flammes de son faux Dieu, la naissance d'un enfant mâle.. »

« Et vous la croyiez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter, alors que vous avez la preuve sous vos yeux ébahis ! »

Il jeta le mot sur la table, observé silencieusement par Davos, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'accepter les dires de son roi. Au plus profond de ses entrailles se mêlait une danse cruelle entre joie et déception. Il salua le seigneur et quitta ses appartements, le ventre noué.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la cour, il croisa Thoros et Béric, assis sur une botte de foin, les yeux rieurs et mutins. Doucement, il s'approcha d'eux, curieux de constater une telle harmonie planer au dessus de leur être. Le chevalier prit place devant les deux hommes, s'appuyant contre la poutre en bois qui retenait l'armature sous laquelle ils s'abritaient:

« Chevalier Oignon ! Venez déguster ce délicieux vin offert par nos amis de la Garde de Nuit.. je n'aurais jamais imaginé les Corbeaux si froids et détestables, il a fallu que je les menace, afin qu'ils partagent leur boisson »

« Le Seigneur de la Lumière ne peut être partout Thoros, ces hommes ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont simplement emplis d'une haine profonde envers les personnes libres que nous sommes ! Vois tu, ils n'ont pas la chance de côtoyer les plaisirs de la vie qui nous sont attribués. Nous sommes chanceux d'être sous la protection du Dieu rouge, mais aussi chanceux de vivre en hommes libres et indépendants ! »

« Je pense que vous devriez revoir votre jugement lord Dondarrion, ces individus ont simplement peur de la mort elle-même, alors que votre personne et le prêtre rouge, la défiez au lieu de la craindre, voilà ce qui vous différencie de ces gens.. »

Thoros se leva et s'avança vers Davos, le regard affichant malice et curiosité. Il le dévisagea de la tête au pied, en tournant autour de lui, pour ensuite l'acclamer d'une voix forte et fière, ce qu'aucun homme n'osait dire clairement. La mort est une chose inconnue et redoutée des habitants de Westeros, au contraire du continent de l'Est, à Essos, où l'appréhender est rare, tant elle est acceptée comme le destin, qui survient un jour ou l'autre:

« Béric, lui as tu parlé du Maître de la Lumière ? Cet homme est exceptionnel et ose défier le mal en personne ! Je vous apprécie lord Davos et trouve cela malheureux de constater que vous vous trouvez de l'autre côté. Si vous vouliez ne serait-ce qu'un temps, apprécier les dons de notre Foi, je serai ravi de vous initier, un tel tempérament ne doit être ignoré »

« Peut-être est-ce pour cela que notre roi vous a tant élevé, surpassant les rangs les plus prestigieux des lignées nobles de la capitale.. Un caractère fort pourrait servir à R'hllor »

« Cessez ces bavardages absurdes, je sers Stannis et suis sous la protection des Sept ! Stannis est mon seul véritable Dieu !»

« Comme vous le souhaitez mon ami, mais n'oubliez pas, la Nuit est sombre est pleine de terreurs... »

Il quitta les deux fanatiques, la mine fatiguée par tant d'outrance et de blasphème. Le prêtre se tourna stupéfait vers Béric et trinqua une nouvelle fois avec lui, en riant aux éclats. L'ivresse ressentie suite au voyage, parcourant des biomes différents et savourant une liberté sans limite, ils échangèrent sur leurs souvenirs anciens, les figures illuminées par une folie passagère:

« Raconte moi, mon ami, que t'as annoncé la prêtresse rouge lors de sa venue, il y a peu. T'as t-elle fait part de ses intentions envers le roi ? »

Quand Melisandre avait tenté de ramener le corps de Jon Snow, en vain, un puissant flash lui était venu à l'esprit. Sans tarder, elle avait abandonné le pauvre Corbeau, pour partager sa vision avec le seul qui pouvait la comprendre, Thoros. Sur ses gardes et voyageant de jour, habitée par une volonté inébranlable de satisfaire son Dieu, la femme avait rapidement trouvé son ancien partenaire de culte.

Tout en parlant en Ancien Valyrien, langue répandue sur le continent de l'Est, ils avaient échangé théories et suspicions concernant les dires de Melisandre:

« Elle a vu Stannis se battre avec une épée enflammée, symbole qu'il serait la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai.. cependant, sa vision restait floue et elle se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur de la Lumière communiquerait avec elle de la sorte, alors que la défaite de Stannis à Winterfell, a prouvé qu'il y avait erreur sur sa personne.. »

« Tes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants que les siens.. »

« Ne sous estime pas les dons accordés par R'hllor ! Saches que sa venue auprès du roi Stannis s'est affirmée bénéfique puisqu'elle a eu une seconde vision et c'est en cela, qu'elle se conforte à penser, que le Cerf Couronné ait un lien avec notre Maître »

« Parle Thoros, je suis impatient d'entendre la suite de ce récit ! »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, voyant leur faisant face et le regard haineux, les hommes de la Garde de Nuit. Le prêtre leur adressa un sourire blessant et, sans scrupules, leur intima d'aller voir ailleurs. Son ami pouffa d'un rire franc, se tenant les côtes, alors que les Corbeaux s'éloignaient. Ils avaient bel et bien peur de ce qui leur était inconnu, Thoros étant prêtre rouge, quoi de plus normal que de prendre la fuite face à ce qui dérange, provoquant malaise et soupçon. Puis, il se rapprocha du chevalier pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir:

« Son fils est atteint de feu sacré et est en communion avec le Seigneur de la Lumière, Melisandre doit l'amener au Temple afin d'en faire un acolyte »

En entendant cela, il failli s'étouffer et recracha péniblement le vin, qui vint s'étaler le long de sa mince barbe, puis il releva la tête et défia le regard de son ami, rempli de conviction et de fierté:

« La Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs... »

* * *

Le roi posa la couronne sur sa tête et contempla son image dans un vieux miroir poussiéreux. Il avait désigné comme ses quartiers, les appartements les plus confortables de Châteaunoir et profitait des maigres privilèges que lui offrait son statut au sein de la Garde de Nuit. Son regard sombre se posa sur son épée, attendant patiemment d'être dégainée la bataille venue. La retirant délicatement de son fourreau, un sourire enjoué prit place sur son visage, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur la lame, avec précaution. Sa réflexion fut brisée par Allister Thorne, lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, qui vint lui annoncer les dernières nouvelles, apportées récemment par des corbeaux. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère et il pu lire dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, l'envie débordante d'un départ brutal de sa forteresse. Pourtant, le Corbeau avait de quoi apprécier ce nouveau roi, puisque régulièrement, il lui envoyait de futurs membres, prêts à protéger le Mur de leur vie:

« Lord Stannis, vous retrouver ici constitue une ironie particulière, compte tenue de votre dernier séjour à Châteaunoir, cependant, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de votre Royaume. Les Tyrell ont désapprouvé votre comportement vis à vis de lady Margaery et retirent leur soutien envers votre personne, si un malheur venait à vous arriver.. »

« Je me moque de ce que pensent les Tyrell, je suis leur roi, ils feront ce que je leur ordonne. Qui vous a permit de me porter un tel message ? »

« Mes hommes ont malencontreusement brisé le saut aux armoiries Stark de Port Réal, j'ai pensé, devant la stature que vous arborez, que vous porter cette information sur le champ, serait utile à votre personne.. On ne se sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver à notre roi, même s'il se sent en sécurité.. »

Stannis leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant une telle arrogance. Le lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit ne cesserait de le mépriser en le provoquant de la sorte. Il avait volontairement intercepté le corbeau et volontairement lu le message afin de se rendre compte des tourments royaux du seigneur:

« Puisque vous jouez à un jeu auquel vous ne pouvez remporter une victoire, je vous laisse savourer ce goût amère d'une prochaine défaite puisqu'en tant que roi, j'ai une mission à vous confier, à vous et à vous seul Allister Thorne.. »

L'homme déglutit difficilement, sans lâcher son regard, puis, après avoir bombé le torse pour s'encourager, se sentit enfin prêt à entendre l'annonce du Cerf, qui lui glaçait le sang, de sa présence hautaine:

« Voyez, cette magnifique lame provient de celle du bâtard, Joffrey Baratheon. J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de la faire fondre afin d'en forger une nouvelle, digne de mon règne. Cette épée est en acier valyrien et constitue l'arme la plus redoutable et tranchante de Westeros. Elle ne peut se briser, ni ne plier, ni même s'abîmer et s'avère être la seule arme capable de vaincre les Marcheurs Blancs. Ne pensez vous pas, que ces créatures tant redoutées par vos hommes sont bien plus importantes que la lâche annonce faite par les Tyrell ? Seulement j'ai un service à vous demander, si vous souhaitez que je remporte cette guerre, face au Mal hivernal qui prend naissance derrière votre Mur, débrouillez vous pour me trouver le plus grand nombre de lame en acier valyrien. Ainsi, j'en équiperai mes hommes et nous serons prêts à accueillir les Marcheurs Blancs.. Sans cela, votre message alerte , reçu quelques mois auparavant est stérile et je ne pourrai vous aider.. Alors Allister Thorne, si vous êtes ce lord Commandant si réputé, au sens du devoir et de la protection, faîtes en sorte de satisfaire ma demande, et plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt je partirai en guerre ! »

* * *

Elle l'observait avec une attention particulière, Stannis était endormi et ses traits, tendus au quotidien, semblaient enfin apaisés après de lourdes émotions. Il avait appris la veille, suite au retour d'Allister Thorne, de l'autre côté du Mur, qu'il n'y aurait pas un nombre suffisant de lames en acier valyrien, étant donné leur rareté. Cette annonce fit bouillir son sang, lui qui redoutait une seconde défaite, mais il dû se contenir et se contenter des quelques lames qu'il avait rapporté. Seulement, le lord Commandant ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin et avait fait part de l'alliance des sauvageons dans cette guerre, qui les concernaient eux aussi. Vivants de l'autre côté du Mur, ils étaient les premiers touchés par le Mal qui rôdaient dans l'ombre. Stannis, s'il n'avait pas été roi, aurait hurlé de stupéfaction face à de tels dires, avoir les sauvageons dans son camps pouvait être bénéfique, comme risqué. Cependant, en tant que gouverneur juste et honnête, il leur promit des terres, s'ils ne désertaient pas durant la bataille.

Le seigneur avait levé ses armées situées aux alentours de Port Réal, d'Accalmie, et du Nord. Il se retrouvait face à un nombre incalculable de soldats, mêlés aux sauvageons et aux quelques membres de la Garde de Nuit, volontaires pour se battre.

L'appréhension de la guerre et leurs maigres chances de victoire l'avait rendu exécrable et seule la compagnie de la prêtresse réussissait à le détendre et soulager son âme. Il se sentait meurtri et faible, pourtant face à une témérité et une volonté de fer. Melisandre posa sa main brûlante sur sa joue, dans la pénombre de la pièce et se prit à écouter les croassements des corbeaux près de la fenêtre. Elle se leva délicatement du lit et s'y rendit lentement, de sa démarche assurée et féminine, pour observer l'extérieur. La prêtresse fit face à l'obscurité engloutissant la forteresse de Châteaunoir et resta posée ainsi durant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles ses pensées ne cessèrent de la questionner. La première chose qui lui vint en mémoire fut son but ultime, semblable à celui de Thoros, qui avait échoué il y a de cela, de nombreuses années, à convertir le roi Robert à R'hllor. Elle se tourna vers Stannis et fut étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'elle exerçait le même schéma, pourtant en vain face à l'entêtement de l'homme. Le Cerf était difficile à convaincre, compte tenu des évènements passés à ses côtés mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Sansa Stark lui vint ensuite à l'esprit et elle se remémora leur dernier entretien, semé de confusion et de rivalité. L'épouse n'était pas une mauvaise personne, la prêtresse le ressentait, elle n'était qu'un pion, né malheureusement au sein d'une époque troublée.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait ramené à la vie son frère Jon Snow, mais la volonté du Maître en était autrement.

Si elle n'avait pas connu le Cerf, elle serait restée à Asshaï, profitant d'une vie de dévotion au temple, mais son Dieu avait vu grand en elle, et lui avait confié divers missions au sein d'Essos, puis de Westeros. Ses débuts avec le roi lui revinrent en mémoire et c'est souriante, qu'elle se vit à nouveau, l'ensorcelant de ses douces paroles, après avoir converti ses bannerets. De par son caractère, le roi n'était pas un homme compliqué, et elle avait rapidement compris ce qu'il désirait, la justice, l'honneur, ainsi que la pérennité. La femme marchait, guidée par son Dieu, les yeux fermés et acceptant ses visions sans les questionner d'avantage. Si il avait décidé de donner un fils à Stannis, dont l'avenir serait de devenir prêtre, elle acquiescerait. S'il lui demandait de lui donner elle-même un héritier, partageant le sang royal et le culte de R'hllor, elle le ferai également. Sur cette pensée, elle se demanda si un jour, elle pourrait avoir un enfant. Mais en côtoyant le Cerf intimement, elle fut persuadée que le fruit de leur union serait indestructible, comme l'avaient pu l'être les ombres assassines qu'elle avait crée.

Elle s'assit sur la couche qu'elle rejoignit et tira la couverture sur son corps. Le silence de la chambre étant pesant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée s'était éteint, seuls les corbeaux se permettant d'être bruyants en cette nuit sombre et redoutée. Le lendemain, ils partiraient pour le Mur, le franchiraient et attendraient la venue de leurs ennemis:

« Vous ne dormez pas ? »

« Rendormez vous mon roi, je veille sur votre couronne, car demain vous attend une périlleuse bataille »

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sous des cauchemars sanglants dans lesquels il voyait sa mort arriver. Melisandre patientait, assise sur une chaise en bois au coin de la cheminée. Elle avait revêtit sa longue robe rouge et avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière. En ses mains se trouvait l'épée du roi, qu'elle lui tendit vaillamment lorsqu'il se leva. Leur regard se croisèrent et un frisson lui parcouru le corps, sachant pertinemment que le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Lui qui ne voulait pas se confronter à nouveau au Nord hivernal de Westeros, était contraint d'accepter son sort, qu'il appréhendait funeste.

Le roi congédia sa prêtresse, voulant se retrouver seul avec lui-même. S'il perdait cette guerre, les dés jetés décideraient de sa place, aux côtés de Selyse et de Shireen, dans les tombeaux enneigés. S'il venait à remporter la victoire, son règne s'avérerait long et glorieux. Face à une tâche si risquée, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Le roi sortit dans la cour pour réunir ses généraux, les soldats attendant un peu plus loin. Il vit la mine décomposée de sa Main, qui pourtant, tachait de cacher son mal être, celui de lord Karstark était empli d'une fierté mélangée à une peur sans nom, ne connaissant l'ennemi. Seuls les membres de la Foi de R'hllor semblaient empreins d'une assurance redoutable. C'est durant ce conflit que s'avérerait plausible la théorie de Melisandre, fondée sur leurs espérances les plus enfouies:

« Allez vous vous battre ? »

« Non mon roi, nous ne sommes que prêtres et non guerriers. Nous nous posterons en hauteur pour prier le Maître de vous octroyer la victoire. Il vous guidera vers la gloire, par le sang et l'acier, vos ennemis plieront le genoux »

« Pour ma part, lord Stannis, même en étant partisan du Seigneur de la Lumière, je reste un soldat expérimenté et je me battrai à vos côtés, ainsi que du Chevalier Oignon, car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs, sa mort n'est pas pour ce jour.. »

Stannis leur fit un signe de tête encourageant et voulu les voir en privé. Il éloigna les deux chevaliers du reste du groupe et les prit à part. Ne voulant pas perdre ses précieux députés, il leur donna chacun une lame forgée grâce à l'acier valyrien que le lord Commandant avait ramené. Confiant ce redoutable bien à ses généraux, le reste des soldats se verraient offert, en plus de leur épée, une torche allumée et bénie par les prêtres rouge, afin d'éloigner le mal de leur âme. Face à un tel privilège et comprenant que les soldats étaient condamnés, Davos ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités et protesta, lui qui restait un homme d'honneur:

« Stannis, avez vous pensé au reste de l'armée ? Une simple torche ne pourra repousser les Marcheurs Blancs.. Ils courent vers une mort certaine, ils vont y perdre la vie ! »

« Ser, si je vous offre cette lame, ne la refusez pas, je ne peux me permettre de vous perdre, vous êtes ma Main, le conseiller le plus proche du roi ! Certes, beaucoup mourront aujourd'hui, mais nous sommes en guerre et il s'agit de sa définition par excellence. En temps de guerre, les soldats meurent, c'est pour cela qu'ils se battent, ils savent ce qu'ils risquent mais ils se battent au nom de leur Royaume ! Je suis conscient que nos chances de ressortir victorieux de ce conflit sont minces, c'est pourquoi je mise ce qu'il me reste de bon sens, pour placer ma vie entre les mains de prêtres rouge fanatiques et bornés ! Alors Chevalier Oignon, prenez cette épée, battez vous, et priez pour que leur Dieu rouge vous épargne la mort »

Melisandre et Thoros, accompagnés de membres de la Garde de Nuit montèrent en haut du Mur pour y surveiller les environs. Les deux prêtres récitèrent ensemble une prière avant de bénir le roi d'un signe de main brûlant. De leurs paumes s'évaporèrent des braises incandescentes qui s'envolèrent et s'éteignirent dans le froid hivernal du Nord. Stannis, témoin de la scène ferma un instant les yeux, se surprenant en train de prier les Sept. Lui qui n'était pas un homme de foi, se voyait obligé, face aux conditions leurs faisant face, de supplier la victoire.

Ils passèrent le tunnel creusé au plus profond du Mur, pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, lieu craint de nombreux hommes. Les armées furent prêtes, placées stratégiquement et entourant le roi et son groupe de soldats. Les guerriers de Port Réal et d'Accalmie se plaçant sur les côtés, laissant les Nordiens et les sauvageons en première ligne.

L'envie dévorante de venger leur peuple, plongea les hommes du Peuple Libre à brandir leur hache et hurler de colère, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements de peau et de fourrure. Les Nordiens, proches de leur caractère, les imitèrent et Stannis eut l'impression d'être entouré de barbares assoiffés de sang.

Il posa ses yeux étonnés sur sa Main, qui lui répondit d'un simple regard, quand soudain, un vent glacial le pétrifia. La neige qui commençait à tomber jusque là s'intensifia et il réajusta ses gants afin de tenir fermement son épée. Une ombre apparue au loin, laissant résonner des cris inhumains, les entourant:

« Mon roi, donnez moi votre épée ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Faites ce que je vous demande, au nom du Maître, je vous en prie ! »

Béric attrapa violemment l'arme de Stannis pour se couper du bout de sa lame. Son sang se répandit sur la neige, laissant le seigneur bouche bée sous une incompréhension totale. Puis, le chevalier lança de sa voix grave quelques mots accordés à R'hllor, et posa sa main ensanglantée sur la lame pour en faire apparaître des flammes incandescentes. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les grognements de joie de Thoros, qui trépignait d'impatience, face à une telle scène.

L'homme tendit ensuite délicatement l'épée à son propriétaire, qui s'en saisi le regard sombre et déterminé. Voyant l'ombre se rapprocher et constatant que les gémissements macabres ne cessaient, il poussa un cri d'encouragement et projeta en l'air son arme, dont les flammes dévoraient le ciel:

« Bannerets, Garde de Nuit, Peuple Libre, nous nous battons aujourd'hui pour notre liberté, pour un Royaume où la peur serait dissipée de ce Mal errant dans l'obscurité ! Ne craignez pas la mort car nous sommes sous la protection des Sept ainsi que du Dieu rouge, nous avons avec nous des prêtres, capables de chanter nos louanges par delà les cieux ! Ils ont vu notre victoire dans les flammes et c'est ce qui va arriver ! Nous ne craignons pas la mort, ni la défaite, car nous la défions avec honneur. Ces êtres inhumains, ces créatures tant redoutées vont trembler face à notre détermination, à notre courage et à notre alliance ! En ce jour, le peuple de Westeros et le Peuple Libre joignent leurs forces pour lutter contre un ennemi ancestral, et je vous donne ma parole, à vous, bannerets, ainsi que guerriers aux croyances et coutumes étrangères, que notre victoire sera acclamée jusque dans les profondeurs de ce monde ! Gloire à Westeros et gloire à la liberté ! »

« LIBERTE ! LIBERTE ! »

« STANNIS ! STANNIS ! »

Les armées encouragées, hurlèrent en frappant leur arme contre leur bouclier. Les troupes à nouveau en confiance, allaient défier la mort, l'épée à la main, par la fer et le sang. Sous cette acclamation royale, le visage du roi se tordit soudainement de frayeur lorsqu'il vit se dessiner une créature, dont les yeux d'un bleu intense, perçaient les horizons enneigés. Alors qu'il distinguait de mieux en mieux la forme leur faisant face, le sol se mit à trembler, laissant apparaître de petits personnages, à l'apparence d'enfants. Ils restèrent stoïques durant quelques secondes. Les soldats se regardèrent pétrifiés par une frayeur envahissant de plus en plus leur être. Leurs yeux se tournèrent alors vers leur roi, qui attendait, ne sachant que faire. Cependant, les ennemis, restant immobiles face aux armées, installèrent un profond malaise et certains hommes commencèrent à se replier vers le Mur. Face à cette panique grandissante, la créature au regard bleu éleva les bras vers le ciel et ordonna à ses monstres d'attaquer:

« Restez dans les rangs ! Préparez vous à l'attaque ! »

Le Cerf n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'en un cri de terreur cauchemardesque et strident, les enfants, ressemblants à des êtres morts, se jetèrent sur la première ligne. Dévorant de leurs pulsions meurtrières et inhumaines les sauvageons, d'autres en profitèrent pour se frayer un chemin parmi les troupes et escalader vigoureusement le Mur.

Face à cela, Thoros et Melisandre, dont les incantations n'avaient cessé depuis de longues minutes, parurent hésitants mais continuèrent leurs prières, alors que les êtres malfaisants arrivaient à leur hauteur. Les membres de la Garde de Nuit dégainèrent leurs armes pour se lancer dans la bataille et protéger le haut du Mur, principale défense entre « Au-delà-du-Mur » et Westeros:

« La glace ne peut rien faire pour toi, car le Seigneur de la Lumière te consume intérieurement, des milliers d'années ne pourraient me repousser, je ne veux pas ta couronne, ni ton règne, et suis venue pour mettre ton Royaume à feu et à sang. Aucune rivière, aucun lac ne pourra cesser l'incendie, ton âme va partir en fumée et ton cœur sera réduit en cendre, telles sont les volontés du Maître, car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs... »

« … Car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs »

Les corps tombèrent un à un de la hauteur vertigineuse du rempart. Thoros, voyant leurs ennemis approcher, stoppa ses paroles ensorcelantes, pour s'armer de son épée et les plonger dans les ténèbres qui les avaient vu naître. Melisandre, quant à elle, invoqua une énième fois le Seigneur de la Lumière et ce dernier répondit d'un puisant éclair, qui foudroya la moitié du Mur, emportant une quantité phénoménale de créatures:

« Protégez le Mur, ils ne doivent pas le passer ! »

Stannis se battait avec acharnement, aux côtés de Davos. De son épée en acier valyrien, il tua nombre d'ennemis, laissant désormais place à des êtres froids et lugubres, comme sorti du néant et ramenés à la vie. Les flammes ardentes qui habillaient sa lame dansaient sous les coups violents qu'il donnait, et, lorsqu'il touchait un Marcheur Blanc, ce dernier s'enflammait, ne laissant derrière lui que poussière et cendre. Le Chevalier Oignon, combattant et protégeant son roi, perdit des secondes inestimables, à surveiller les arrières de Stannis. Ce dernier étant entouré de monstres, il se jeta tête baissée dans la mêlée et réussit à le libérer de l'emprise ennemie.

Les adversaires se réunirent et fixèrent un instant l'ancien contrebandier, le jugeant de leurs yeux sans vie. Soudain, dans un hurlement de colère, ils bondirent sur lui et le firent chuter, le laissant à la merci de quelques uns sur les côtés, lui dévorant l'âme de leur présence funeste. Alors qu'il se débattait et que le Cerf était occupé à se défendre, il cru sa vie terminée. Il se mit alors à penser à Matthos, et au plaisir que ses retrouvailles lui procureraient. Un profond silence l'envahi, lui qui commençait à lâcher prise, lorsqu'une ombre surgissant de nulle part, écrasa de sa puissante lame les créatures. D'un geste rapide, il les éloignèrent de sa torche et se jeta sur Davos afin de constater ses blessures:

« Je vous avez dis que le Seigneur de la Lumière ne voulait pas votre mort si soudaine.. »

« Béric Dondarrion ! »

Le chevalier l'aida à se relever et ensemble, dos à dos, surveillant les arrières de chacun, ils continuèrent à combattre férocement, durant un long moment.

Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle, tout comme les corps gisant à ses pieds. Le roi observait autour de lui et constatait avec dégoût le nombre de morts, beaucoup étaient de son côté. Il grimaça quand sa Main arriva, le visage taché de sang:

« Lord Stannis, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

« Non chevalier, regardez, on dirait qu'ils se retirent du champ de bataille.. »

Les deux hommes scrutèrent intensément leurs ennemis, qui semblaient quitter le conflit. Un profond sentiment de soulagement envahi alors l'homme qui se sentit victorieux, lui qui avait tant douté. Au loin, il put apercevoir la créature aux yeux bleus, le regard rivé sur sa personne. A ce constat, il se demanda ce qu'il voulait réellement, une guerre ou une discussion, sachant qu'il semblait attendre la venue du roi. Il afficha un visage méfiant, rempli d'une profonde rancune et tourna les talons, son épée toujours enflammée à la main. Alors qu'il slalomait entre les corps, il passa une main fébrile sur son front, trempé de sueur. Cette bataille avait été étrange, mais il l'avait, apparemment, remporté. Stannis se tourna une seconde fois, pour voir, le contemplant sans relâche, le mystérieux individu. Au vu des circonstances, il en conclu qu'il s'agissait de leur chef et que ce dernier attendait un instant avant de se retrancher. Seulement, le roi était un habitué des champs de bataille et jamais il n'avait vu cela. Se doutant de quelque chose, il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et reprit sa marche vers le Mur, espérant se tromper. Au loin, il aperçu Melisandre, dont les formes lointaines lui soulagea quelque peu l'esprit, lui qui venait, de côtoyer l'horreur de la guerre. Durant le combat, il avait vu mourir à ses côtés le seigneur Rickard Karstark, général à la tête d'une des plus grandes maisons du Nord. Davos le rejoignit essoufflé. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence quand il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers sa prêtresse, attendant en haut des remparts. La figure qu'elle arborait venait de changer et montrait un visage tétanisé sous la peur et l'angoisse. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, reflétait une épouvante inhabituelle et elle essaya de le résonner avec de longs gestes dans les airs. Le seigneur de Dragonstone comprit aussitôt et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le chef des Marcheurs Blancs. Il s'était approché sans bruit jusqu'à se tenir près de lui. Ce dernier le dévisageait de ses yeux froids et sinistres, alors qu'il semblait à nouveau attendre devant son adversaire. Stannis hurla les noms de ses derniers généraux encore en vie et les obligea à quitter le champ de bataille pour sauver leur vie et soigner leurs blessés, ce qu'ils firent, à contrecœur, eux qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, aider leur roi:

« Stannis, que faites vous ! »

Il ne répondit pas à sa Main et continua de toiser son ennemi du regard. Au loin, les prières chuchotées, emplies d'espoir des prêtres rouge résonnaient dans la neige immaculée de sang:

« Sois notre défenseur, ô Maître de la Lumière, car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs... »

« … Sois notre protecteur, ô Maître de la Lumière... »

« … Sois remercié pour le soleil qui nous réchauffe, sois remercié pour les étoiles qui veillent sur nous. Sois remercié pour les astres et les torches qui nous permettent de tenir en respect la férocité des ténèbres... »

« … Guide le dans sa destinée, protège le du Mal et écarte la mort de son chemin, car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs »

Stannis était à quelques centimètres de celui qui avait causé la perte de ses hommes, ces soldats qui avaient bravement combattu pour une juste cause. Plus jamais, son Royaume ne connaîtrai la peur de l'invasion, de la nuit éternelle et de la mort. Sans le quitter des yeux, il dégaina lentement son épée enflammée, sachant la manière dont allait se terminer cette impitoyable guerre. Ils allaient combattre, le feu et la glace, ensembles, allaient se livrer un dernier combat sans merci pour Westeros. Alors qu'il lui présenta de son regard pénétrant et sanglant, sa lame redoutable, le Marcheur Blanc leva ses mains dans les airs pour faire apparaître une épée de glace. Le Cerf recula d'un pas, époustouflé par une telle magie se déroulant sous ses yeux, puis, il ravala sa peur et le défia en levant sa lame, d'un geste brutal et assuré:

« Je suis Stannis Baratheon, roi de Westeros et protecteur des Sept Couronnes. Vous êtes ici sur mes terres et votre réveil ancestral n'est pas accepté. En tant que roi, je vous ordonne de retourner dans les profondeurs qui vous ont engendré, créatures démoniaques ! Pliez le genoux devant moi, ou je vous détruirai !»

La chose lui faisant face écarquilla de grands yeux ronds et ouvrit doucement la bouche comme s'il essayait de communiquer. Son souffle laissant se répandre une légère vapeur devant son visage, par le froid venant paralyser les corps, il baissa la tête et articula difficilement quelques mots, sûrement les seuls significatifs à ses yeux:

« Non.. la mort vous prendra tous.. »

Dans une rage inouïe, il balança son arme dans les airs pour l'envoyer contre son adversaire, qui eut le temps de réagir et la stoppa de sa lame brûlante. Stannis émit un grognement de stupeur en constatant que son ennemi était redoutable et libéré d'un effroi, dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Les deux armes s'entrechoquaient alors que les différents composants s'associaient, sous une tempête illuminée. La volonté indiscutable du Cerf et son souhait de combattre le mal pour le bien de son Royaume, s'empara de son être et il fut prit d'une violente hargne, ce qui lui permit de reprendre l'avantage. Tremblant sous une force colossal, le roi perdit l'équilibre et tomba, face à la créature inhumaine. Cependant, l'homme ne s'était pas avoué vaincu et d'un bond, se releva pour plonger en un hurlement de colère, telle une bête donnant sa vie pour protéger les siens. Les épées se rencontrèrent à nouveau et claquèrent sous une puissance dévastatrice, le feu, rencontrant la glace:

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir roi, mais je le dois car j'ai des devoirs et protéger mon Royaume est ma priorité. Depuis trop longtemps, vous terrorisez mes hommes et depuis trop longtemps, vous semez la mort derrière vous. Je suis Stannis Baratheon, je suis le roi de Westeros et l'Élu du Seigneur de la Lumière, je vous ordonne de m'obéir et d'arrêter ce massacre ! Pliez le genoux ou soyez détruit ! Repartez dans l'ombre pour ne jamais revenir, car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs !... »

Sous le poids des corps qui s'appuyaient contre les armes, le Cerf sentit ses pieds commençant à trébucher dans le neige. Dans un second hurlement, il lui répéta à nouveau ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux. Si le Dieu rouge avait été de son côté jusque là, alors peut-être pourrait-il l'aider et exaucer sa prière, celle de mettre un terme à ce combat. Face à cette situation si désespérée, lui qui n'était pourtant pas croyant mit une dernière fois sa Foi au service du Maître de la Lumière, n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Il verrait alors si ce faux Dieu existe réellement:

« … Car la Nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs ! »

Alors qu'il pensait sa chance disparue à tout jamais dans les profondeurs enneigées du Nord, le vent qui vint fouetter ses joues se calma brusquement, pour faire place à un silence enivrant en ce combat final. De légers flocons de neige vinrent s'échouer au sol alors que face à lui, le Marcheur Blanc le fixait de son regard bleu étincelant et cessa de se battre. Ce dernier leva les mains pour faire disparaître sa lame glacée et, après avoir une dernière fois, toisé le regard de son adversaire, y mélangeant colère et vengeance, s'agenouilla.

Surpris, le Cerf ne réagit pas et tenta de comprendre cette situation, d'une rareté exceptionnelle. Il poussa soudainement, un gémissement d'incompréhension:

« Pacte.. »

Le Marcheur Blanc, incliné face à ce qu'il pensait être la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, proposa une trêve afin de ne pas se voir échouer telles les prophéties d'antan. Voulant rester en vie et ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les profondeurs du néant, tel l'avait fait le champion de R'hllor, il baissa la tête en guise de soumission. Stannis accepta difficilement mais ne pu se permettre un conflit plus long, étant donné le nombre important d'hommes qu'il avait perdu et surtout, la force et puissance incommensurable de ses adversaires, indestructibles.

* * *

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent depuis la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs et Stannis avait retrouvé son trône à Port Réal. Le traité de paix conclu avec l'ennemi fut accueilli avec joie par les familles de soldats, qui réalisaient à quel point elles avaient eu la chance de voir leur époux, frère ou fils, revenir vivant de ce conflit sans limite.

Le roi retrouva son épouse Sansa et c'est avec un plaisir immense, mais dissimulé, qu'il vit son ventre s'arrondir un peu plus chaque jour, lui apportant le soulagement d'avoir un nouvel héritier. Seulement être roi de Westeros et la soit disant réincarnation d'un champion légendaire n'était pas de tout repos et il dut rapidement faire de nouveau, face aux tragiques évènements de la capitale:

C'est dans le plus pénible des sentiments qu'il s'aperçut que Baelish n'avait toujours pas été capturé, restant introuvable et que la Louve, son épouse, subissait des complications concernant sa seconde grossesse.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Cette deuxième partie sur les aventures de Stannis touche à sa fin, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu jusqu'au bout :)**

 **/ Pour ceux qui veulent connaître la fin de cette longue fic, je vais écrire la suite (et dernière suite), intitulée « Le Chant du silence ». Ce sera une histoire aussi longue que « L'hiver d'un Roi », et donc plus courte que « Le Cerf couronné », composée d'une dizaine de chapitres, dans lesquels Stannis livrera son dernier combat.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai déjà commencé, au niveau du travail d'écriture et le premier chapitre sera posté prochainement ! /**

 **En vous remerciant encore pour vos view et review qui font vraiment plaisir :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Tendevils**


End file.
